Chop and Change
by Lijuma
Summary: Prise en train d'essayer de voler sa voiture, une fugitive, Bella, rencontre Edward. Un homme avec ses propres vices et ses inculpations à reprises. La prenant sous son aile et lui apprenant comment bien voler une voiture, ils embarquent dans un voyage de crimes à la Bonnie and Clyde. ExB, Lemons, Violence, Armes à feu et Amusement. HEA. BPDV. Traduction avec l'accord de Krazyk85.
1. Chapitre 1

Merci à mon amie et beta, Chanmara.

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Chop and Change_ de Krazyk85.

Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

WARNING : Cette histoire est un mélange de _60 secondes chrono, Tueurs nés, True Romance _et_ The Chase_. Si l'un de ces films n'est pas à votre goût, je vous recommande de passer votre chemin. L'histoire finira bien, je vous le garantie. Si vous me suivez toujours, bienvenue à Chop and Change, c'est partie !

* * *

-Chapitre 1-

J'avais vu faire cela une ou deux fois dans ma vie, la plupart du temps dans les films, mais je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile. Tu prends un cintre et le glisses entre la portière et la fenêtre, et après une minute de légères secousses, la portière était supposée se débloquer.

Je n'ai pas eu autant de chance.

Le loquet n'avait pas bougé, et cette merde était inutile. Je n'étais pas une voleuse de voiture. Je n'avais même pas dix-huit ans. J'étais juste une fugitive qui était au bout de sa vie.

J'avais besoin d'argent.

J'avais besoin d'un endroit où dormir.

J'avais besoin de _nourriture_.

J'avais besoin de temps pour penser à tout ça.

Le plus triste c'était qu'il n'y a pas longtemps j'avais tout ça, tout ça était à moi. Je n'y pensais même pas ; c'était juste là, parce qu'à l'époque j'avais une maison.

Plus maintenant, et je ne pouvais pas y retourner.

Renée se fichait que je sois partie. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était Phil - son sac à merde de mari qui voulait peloter sa belle-fille.

Je n'ai pas autant de chance.

- Merde, jurai-je ; le fil métallique glissa de ma main et se coinça dans ma paume.

Je regardai autour en panique, supposant que je m'étais faite repérée. Ne serait-ce pas parfait ? Deux minutes dans le vol de voiture et je me faisais prendre.

Mais la rue restait silencieuse et personne n'était aux alentours. La voie était libre pour le moment, mais pour combien de temps ?

Reportant mon attention sur la tâche à accomplir, je remis le cintre dans la fente en l'enfonçant davantage, avec force et désespérance, essayant de débloquer ce foutu loquet.

Puis il y eut un déclic. Il était faible, mais je l'entendis. Je retins mon souffle et glissai ma main vers le bas, en soulevant doucement la poignée de porte vers le haut.

Elle s'ouvrit.

J'étais dedans.

- Putain ouais, dis-je, me glissant dans le siège du conducteur. Je baissai la visière du côté du conducteur, en espérant que les clés tombent sur mes genoux, mais encore une fois, les films mentaient.

Acceptant le fait que j'aurais à faire cela de la mauvaise manière, je fouillai dans ma poche arrière et pris mon tournevis.

Je mis le tournevis dans la fente du volant pour forcer le plastique, exposant les fils. Mes sourcils se froncèrent tandis que j'essayais de me rappeler comment procéder à partir de là.

_Merde, pourquoi avais-je dit à Jake que je pouvais faire ça ?_

C'était un mensonge tellement évident. Tu pouvais juste me regarder et être sûr à 100 % que j'étais une vraie merde. Je m'en foutais, cependant. J'imagine que ce n'était pas important. Je n'avais pris la merde de personne d'autre et j'étais prête à me battre.

Essoufflée, je récupérai les fils bleu et rouge, essayant de comprendre ce que je devais faire avec eux et pensant au prochain mouvement que je devrais faire si cette merde marchait. C'est à ce moment que j'entendis le déclic-non, pas le déclic, mais LE déclic. C'était l'armement d'un pistolet et ceci à deux centimètres de mon oreille gauche.

Je me figeai.

- Qui es-tu-et pourquoi essaies-tu de voler ma voiture ?

Yep, c'était le moment. C'était comme ça que j'étais censée mourir.

Je fermai les yeux, me préparant à recevoir la balle, tandis que je répondais à la question.

- Je n'étais pas en train de voler.

- Putain bien sûr que tu ne volais pas, répondit-il, pressant le bout du pistolet sur ma tempe. Est-ce ce connard de Jake qui t'envoie ?

J'hochai la tête une fois et et attendis que le coup parte. Mais il n'y eut rien, juste le silence.

- Est-ce que tu l'as croisé ? demanda-t-il, allégeant la pression sur ma tempe.

_Le croiser ? Quoi ?_

Sa question me dérouta, et sans penser, je tournai la tête vers cet homme inconnu.

Il y avait beaucoup de choses auxquelles tu pouvais t'attendre lorsque tu regardais dans les yeux de ton tueur : la normalité n'en était pas une, et deuxièmement, tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit si foutrement... sexy.

Il me rendit mon regard, le pistolet toujours pointé sur ma tête, mais ses yeux verts étaient doux et amplis de sympathie.

Je sus à ce moment qu'il n'allait pas me tuer.

- Je ne lui ai rien fait. Je l'ai juste rencontré, dis-je, levant doucement les mains.

- Ah ouais ? Alors pourquoi te veut-il morte ?

- Je ne sais pas, monsieur. J'avais besoin d'argent et il m'a offert un job. Je ne sais rien d'autre.

Il abaissa son arme et plissa les yeux en me regardant.

- Quel est ton nom, petite ?

Je roulai des yeux et me moquai du surnom affectif.

- Bella.

- Bella ? dit-il, rentrant le pistolet dans sa ceinture, me donnant un bref aperçu de son ventre dur et des tatouages qui le recouvrait.

Il s'accroupit pour avoir les yeux à ma hauteur. Je pouvais complètement voir son visage maintenant. Il avait une forte mâchoire, des lèvres pleines et un nez parfait. Ses piercings à l'arcade sourcilière et à la lèvre étaient distrayants, mais c'était ses cheveux cuivrés qui partaient dans tous les sens qui attirèrent le plus mon attention.

_Qui est ce gars ?_

- Quel âge as-tu ? demanda-t-il.

- Dix-sept ans.

Il m'évalua brièvement, décidant probablement ce qu'il allait faire de moi. Il m'avait surpris en flagrant délit en train de voler sa voiture. J'espérai juste qu'il n'appelle pas les flics. Ils auraient simplement appelés Renée et l'auraient fait venir me chercher. Je préférerais mourir plutôt que de revenir dans ce trou à merde.

Il me tendit la main, et je pus voir les tatouages qui continuaient sur son corps et imprimaient son bras comme une chemise encrée. Je me crispai par pure réflexe à la vue de son geste de politesse.

Le gars venait juste de pointer un flingue sur ma tête. Je me fichai de combien il était sexy, il restait quand même dangereux.

Il sembla comprendre ma réaction, sa main se retira lentement et se posa en équilibre sur le côté de la voiture.

- Je suis Edward.

- Et ?

Il sourit, et c'était tordu et imparfait, mais ça lui convenait.

- As-tu faim, petite ?

* * *

Regardez la bande-annonce de _Chop and Change_ sur Youtube : www .youtube watch?v=S5mvlCUXDf8 . com


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci à mon amie et beta, Chanmara.

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Chop and Change_ de Krazyk85.

Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Il sembla comprendre ma réaction, sa main se retira lentement et se posa en équilibre sur le côté de la voiture.**

**- Je suis Edward.**

**- Et ?**

**Il sourit, et c'était tordu et imparfait, mais ça lui convenait.**

**- As-tu faim, petite ?**

* * *

-Chapitre Deux-

- Putain d'amatrice. Edward rit avec un léger hochement de tête.

Il était en train d'enlever le morceau de plastique que j'avais éclaté il y a une minute. Je m'assis à côté de lui sur le siège passager, serrant mon tournevis.

Il me rendait nerveuse - et ce n'était pas parce qu'à tout moment il pouvait me tuer. L'arme était toujours à sa portée _et_ j'avais effectivement essayé de lui voler sa voiture. Aucun criminel dans un rayon de dix kilomètres ne pourrait lui reprocher ça.

Non, c'était quelque chose de beaucoup plus trivial que la mort.

J'étais follement et irrévocablement en train de craquer pour lui. C'était un sentiment particulièrement fort. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le fixer. La ligne de sa mâchoire. Ses putains de cheveux. Il était magnifique.

- J'ai vu quelqu'un faire comme ça dans un film une fois, dis-je avec désinvolture, mes yeux rivés sur les muscles de ses avant-bras et sur ses intrigants tatouages.

Ça le fit rire encore plus de moi.

C'était une chose stupide à dire, évidemment, mais je ne pouvais m'arrêter de parler. Je radotais quand j'étais nerveuse.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas un système d'alarme sur ta voiture ? demandai-je.

- Parce que personne dans le quartier ne serait assez stupide pour voler ma voiture.

Excepté moi, j'étais assez stupide.

Pourquoi Jake m'avait-il envoyé voler une voiture sachant que ça me mènerait probablement à la mort ? J'avais seulement rencontré le gars il y a deux nuits ; je pourrais difficilement l'appeler ennemi. C'était l'ami de mon dealer, et il semblait assez gentil, autant qu'un dealer de drogue pouvait l'être. Il savait que j'étais dans un besoin désespéré de trouver de l'argent, et j'avais refusé la prostitution. Je n'avais pas encore atteint le fond - _pour le moment_.

Il m'avait demandé si j'avais déjà volé une voiture. J'avais dit oui. Il m'avait tendu un cintre, m'avait donné une adresse et m'avait envoyé sur un joli petit chemin.

- Pourquoi te fatigues-tu à la fermer à clé dans ce cas ? Tu aurais pu m'éviter quelques foutus problèmes, dis-je, fronçant les sourcils en regardant mes mains.

- Putain, petite, Edward grommela de frustration, de toute manière qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Tu devrais être chez toi, en train de faire un putain de scrap booking ou, je ne sais pas, que font les enfants de ton âge ?

Je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il me considère comme une enfant. J'avais des seins pour l'amour de Dieu. Ils n'étaient pas énormes, mais ils étaient présents. Il fallait plus qu'une poigne.

- Je ne suis pas un enfant, dis-je.

Il me regarda pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la voiture. Ses yeux parcoururent mon corps, et j'avais peut-être poussé ma poitrine en avant pour mettre en valeur la marchandise.

Il secoua la tête et retourna son attention sur la voiture.

Dégonflée, je m'enfonçai dans mon siège, me sentant comme un mutant. Son rejet me faisait plus de mal que je ne pouvais le décrire. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que je voulais ramper sous un rocher et mourir.

_Peut-être que je pourrais toujours..._

Décidant de m'humilier davantage, j'ouvris la portière pour sortir, mais alors que l'air frais de la nuit m'enveloppait, Edward reprit vie et attrapa mon bras. Son toucher m'envoya un frisson et me coupa le souffle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lâcha-t-il.

- Je...Je... bégayais-je, les mots me faisaient défaut.

Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser était à ses doigts, longs et agiles, et aux autres endroits où je les aurais aimé.

- Je pars, dis-je, retrouvant ma voix.

Sa poigne se serra.

- Partir ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... Je m'arrêtai et regardai dans ses yeux. Il y avait quelque chose en lui...quelque chose de bon. Il n'allait pas me blesser. Je le peux.

- Non, tu ne peux pas.

- Quoi ? Bien sûr que je peux. Je baissai brièvement les yeux sur son fusil-attends, est-ce qu'il me kidnappait ? Tu ne peux pas me garder ici contre ma volonté.

- Tu as raison, dit-il, enlevant sa main. Je ne peux te garder ici, mais où vas-tu aller ? Tu ne peux retourner vers Jake.

- Pourquoi pas ?

Ce n'était pas comme si j'allais le faire, spécialement après le mauvais coup qu'il avait fait pour essayer de me faire tuer et tout, mais j'étais curieuse.

- Parce que je ne te donne pas ma voiture et tu ne peux pas retourner vers lui les mains vides. Il te tuera.

Je plissai des yeux en le regardant avec méfiance.

- Qu'est-ce que ça te fait ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te préoccupes de si je meurs ou non ?

- Parce que tu es juste une enfant. Tu ne devrais pas être ici, Bella. C'est trop dangereux. Tu devrais être à la maison avec ta famille enveloppée dans un putain de Snuggie.

Je me moquai.

- Ouais, c'est ça.

Je n'avais nul part où aller. J'avais pensé retourner vivre à Washington avec mon père, mais ce serait trop bizarre. Je ne le connaissais pas. Ma mère l'avait quitté quand je n'étais qu'un bébé. Il ne m'avait jamais appelé ou écris... _jamais_.

Les rues étaient ma maison désormais.

- Je n'ai pas de famille, dis-je un peu plus tristement que prévu.

Edward était en train de ronger l'anneau de sa lèvre, plongé dans ses pensées, et je me demandai ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser.

Je pariai qu'il embrassait bien.

- Okay, je vais te dire ce que je vais faire, petite, dit-il, claquant sa main sur la pièce en plastique, l'amenant à se remettre en place. Si tu ne rentres pas chez toi, alors je n'ai pas d'autres choix que de te ramener chez toi.

Il mit la clé dans le contact, la voiture rugit et un souffle de panique me traversa. J'attrapai la poignée de la porte et me levai frénétiquement. Je voulais juste foutre le camp d'ici avant qu'il ne puisse mettre ses mots en action.

Les portes se verrouillèrent autour de moi. J'étais coincée.

- Non, ne fais pas ça. Laisse-moi sortir, s'il te plaît. Je ne peux pas y retourner. J'hurlai et me débattis, au bord des larmes. Je vais juste m'enfuir à nouveau.

- Par tous les saints, dit Edward, tendant la main et prenant ma joue, voudrais-tu bien te calmer ?

La chaleur de son toucher eut un effet relaxant sur moi.

- Ecoute, continua-t-il, nous allons te chercher quelque chose à manger, comme promis, et puis je te ramène à la maison- Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je secouai la tête, cherchant instinctivement la porte à nouveau, -Je te ramène à _ma_ maison, d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête et essuyai mes larmes .

- D'accord.

Putain, j'étais un désordre ambulant. C'était embarrassant. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'Edward me voit autrement qu'une gamine maintenant. J'avais officiellement ruiné ma chance avec tous ces pleurs.

Je décidai de juste rester silencieuse après ça.

Tandis qu'Edward roulait le long des rues avec la fenêtre ouverte et la musique en marche, je remarquai cette aura autour de lui. J'avais du mal à mettre le doigt dessus, mais il y avait quelque chose d'insolite dans la manière dont il s'était présenté.

D'un côté, il semblait doux et gentil, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Comme si à n'importe quel moment, il tuerait quelqu'un pour l'avoir regardé de travers.

Il me faisait penser à un lion. En dessous de sa crinière et de son apparence de chat docile se cachait un prédateur qui ne pouvait être dompté.

Oui, Edward était dangereux et imprévisible.

Je me préparai déjà au jour où il s'énerverait contre moi.

* * *

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

* * *

**A quelle fréquence envisages-tu de publier ? **(Lagasy)

Je pense essayer de poster un ou deux chapitres par semaine, probablement plus en fin de semaine :)


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci à mon amie et beta, Chanmara.

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Chop and Change_ de Krazyk85.

Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**D'un côté, il semblait doux et gentil, mais d'un autre côté, il y avait cette étincelle dans ses yeux. Comme si à n'importe quel moment, il tuerait quelqu'un pour l'avoir regardé de travers.**

**Il me faisait penser à un lion. En dessous de sa crinière et de son apparence de chat docile se cachait un prédateur qui ne pouvait être dompté.**

**Oui, Edward était dangereux et imprévisible.**

**Je me préparai déjà au jour où il s'énerverait contre moi.**

* * *

_-Chapitre Trois-_

La faim était une chose amusante ; elle masquait le plus simple des jugements. J'avais été si concentrée sur la nourriture que je ne m'étais pas préoccupée de grand chose d'autre. Ça avait conduit toutes mes décisions idiotes à ce point, j'y avais ajouté mon manque de sommeil et ça avait été une combinaison mortelle.

Ce n'était pas arrivé avant que nous ne soyons devant l'appartement d'Edward, et une fois ma faim rassasiée, cette peur et ce doute étaient survenus. La situation précaire dans laquelle je m'étais engouffrée se retournait désormais contre moi. Cela me fit me poser plusieurs questions, comme, où étais-je et comment étais-je arrivée ici ? C'était de simples et innocentes questions, mais avec mon cerveau finalement rechargé en nutriments, tout cela avait une sombre sonorité.

J'étais de nouveau nerveuse, mais c'était plus du genre, "_Hey, je vais peut-être mourir si je ne dégage pas d'ici"_.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture et tandis qu'il marchait devant, je restai figée sur le trottoir. J'observai les environs et conspirai mon échappatoire. Heureusement, il m'avait ramené à la scène de crime. Je pouvais donc voir comment sortir d'ici... en principe.

C'était assez bête de ma part de penser à mon bien-être actuel. Où était passée la pensée rationnelle d'il y a quelques heures ?

_Dans tes tripes, voilà où !_

Edward s'arrêta et se retourna, remarquant mon hésitation. Je me préparai à me sauver, mais je n'avais toujours pas décidé dans quelle direction.

- Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu tard pour revenir sur ta décision, Petite ? demanda-t-il.

Je ne lui répondis pas ; Je gardai les yeux rivés vers le nord de la rue animée. Il y avait des gens ici et si je courrais à travers eux en criant, me poursuivraient-ils ou me tireraient-ils juste dans le dos ?

- Qu'importe, fais ce que tu veux, dit-il, venant vers moi. Je reculai à sa proximité et il soupira de fatigue. Prends ça. Je regardai vers le bas et vis qu'il y avait un peu d'argent dans sa main. Je relevai les yeux vers lui, confuse. Ça devrait te payer une chambre de motel pour deux nuits et un peu de nourriture.

L'argent qu'il mit maintenant dans mes mains comptait au moins trois cents dollars, si ce n'est plus.

- Um, merci, marmonnai-je. Sa gentillesse devait avoir un prix, pas vrai ?

Il me sourit de son sourire en coin et éloigna quelques mèches de mon visage.

- Fais attention à toi, Petite, d'accord ?

J'hochai la tête.

- Et arrête de travailler dans le vol de voiture. Tu es nulle. Va travailler chez McDonald's ou une autre merde. Il me taquina avec un clin d'œil.

Je rigolai nerveusement.

- Bien sûr.

Il resta là pendant un moment, me dominant et me regardant comme s'il voulait dire quelque chose de plus, ou éventuellement le garder pour lui.

- Maintenant dégage de là avant que je ne change d'avis, dit-il, me poussant gentiment vers la rue.

Mes pieds bougèrent avec réticence et je continuai de regarder par-dessus mon épaule et vers lui tandis qu'il traversait la cour de son immeuble. Il ne marchait ni vite ni lentement, il se baladait. Comme s'il était juste un gars marchant dans un parc. C'était facile et ça ne lui demandait aucun effort.

_Peut-être devrais-je rester. _

L'argent qui formait un petit tas dans mes mains, des centaines se mêlant et me rappelant leur valeur, était plus qu'assez pour me garder à flot pendant plusieurs jours.

Mais après quoi ?

L'argent ne servait qu'à fuir comme je l'avais fait avant. Les deux cents soixante-dix sept dollars que j'avais gardés avant de m'enfuir la dernière fois n'avaient tenu que deux semaines, et j'avais été assez consciencieuse à propos de ça. Je n'en avais même pas dépensé pendant ces trois derniers jours. J'étais restée avec mon amie Angela avant que sa mère ne me chope et ne me dégage.

Je savais ce qui m'attendait si je partais : Les rues et je dormirais vraiment dehors dans le froid, couverte de mon manteau à me les geler

Refusant de retourner chez moi vers ma mère égoïste et mon harceleur de pseudo père, j'avais décidé de tenter ma chance avec Edward. C'était idiot et risqué, mais les deux alternatives qui me restaient si je partais étaient terrifiantes.

- Attends, criai-je, lui courant après. Attends.

Il tourna brutalement la tête vers moi avec une expression perplexe sur le visage.

- As-tu oublié quelque chose ?

- Tiens, dis-je, à bout de souffle et lui tendant son argent.

- Non. Il secoua la tête. Je t'ai donné ça, Bella. C'est ton argent. Prends-le. Tu en as besoin.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'ai changé d'avis.

J'essayai toujours de le forcer à prendre l'argent, mais il évitait ma main. Il m'attrapa les épaules pour m'empêcher de bouger.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda-t-il.

- Je... J'étais désormais hésitante. Et s'il avait changé d'avis sur le fait de m'héberger ?

- Tu quoi ? essaya-t-il de me faire parler.

- Je vais rester avec toi, lâchai-je.

Il me fixa sans expression, les mots entrant dans sa tête. Il rigola.

- Putain, Petite. Tu es fatigante. Il m'emmena vers l'avant. Alors, viens.

- Tiens, dis-je, essayant à nouveau de lui rendre son argent.

- Garde-le, dit-il, repoussant ma main et me foudroyant du regard. Je ne vais pas te le répéter, tu m'as compris ?

Je déglutis et hochai la tête, le rangeant dans la poche arrière de mon jean tandis que je le suivais au plus près possible.

L'appartement d'Edward était au troisième étage et donnait sur une sombre piscine. Il disait que c'était comme avoir la vue sur l'Océan. Je rigolai. Les algues étaient la seule chose que cette piscine avait en commun avec un Océan.

S'arrêtant à l'appartement 323, il sortit les clés et déverrouilla la porte. Se révéla alors la musique venant de l'intérieur, presque odieusement forte, et je couvris mes oreilles alors que nous rentrions.

- Yo, Eddie ! cria un grand homme allongé sur le canapé.

Il avait des cheveux noir bouclés, des muscles partout, et un sourire diabolique. Définitivement un gars mignon, mais sa musculature était très impressionnante, et je me retrouvai cachée derrière Edward.

- Eteins cette merde, Emmett. Tu veux que nos putains de voisins appellent à nouveau les flics ? grommela Edward.

J'humai l'air et me rendis compte que ça sentait l'herbe. Je passai la pièce au crible, cherchant son origine. Là, sur la table basse, dans un cendrier bleu galet, se tenait un grand joint.

_Eh bien, ce n'est pas surprenant. _

- On emmerde la police, dit Emmett, ne baissant rien du tout. Laisse-les venir.

- Ouais, tu dis cette connerie maintenant, dit Edward, roulant des yeux et marchant vers la stéréo pour l'éteindre.

Le silence était agréable et Emmett semblait imperturbable à... eh bien, rien. Il prit le joint et tira un grand coup. Il retint son souffle ; les joues gonflées et emplies de fumée tandis qu'il le passait à Edward. Ils étaient tous deux assis sur le canapé maintenant, se le refilant l'un l'autre.

_Keuf-keuf, keuf-keuf, je passe. _

Emmett ne m'avait toujours pas remarqué et était complètement hermétique à mon existence - même si je me tenais juste devant lui.

Ouais, ce n'était pas du tout dérangeant.

- Donc, Eddie tu étais partie pendant un moment. As-tu tué la personne qui volait ta voiture ? Tu les as attrapé et réduis en poussière dans le désert ? caqueta-t-il.

Edward expira la fumée et me sourit- l'idiote qui devrait être réduite en poussière et enterrée dans le désert.

- Nope. A la place, je les ai nourri, leur ai donné de l'argent, et les ai ramené à la maison avec moi.

Emmett me regarda finalement, ses yeux sortant de son crâne. Il me pointa.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- C'est Bella, dit Edward.

- Qu'est-ce qu'une _Bella _?

- Bella est une voleuse de voiture merdeuse, répondit Edward, mordant de nouveau l'anneau de sa lèvre.

Putain, qu'essayait-il de me faire ?

Emmett fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fou là ?

- Elle a besoin d'un endroit où rester, dit Edward en me montrant, agissant comme si le besoin d'avoir une maison n'était pas si grave.

- Oh. Cool. Emmett me sourit. Hey, toi, petite Bella... tu fumes ?

Ils avaient parlé de moi comme si je n'étais pas là depuis tellement longtemps que j'étais stupéfaite quand quelqu'un s'adressa vraiment à moi.

- Um...

- Ne lui donnes pas cette merde, c'est une bonne fille. Tu ne devrais pas essayer de la corrompre, dit Edward, attrapant le joint des mains d'Emmett.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Non seulement ce gars me voyait comme une enfant mais maintenant il me voyait aussi comme une bonne fille ? C'était trop, et en réponse, j'arrêtai d'agir comme une enfant-la seule chose que j'avais vraiment essayé de prouver que je n'étais pas.

- Est-ce qu'une bonne fille essaierait de voler une voiture ? répliquai-je, avançant vers eux pour prendre le joint de la bouche d'Emmett.

J'avais seulement fumé de l'herbe quelques fois dans ma vie, donc j'étais assez familière avec la partie inspirer-expirer.

Cependant, j'en pris trop.

J'avais pris trop de fumée dans l'optique d'être une mauvaise fille et ça se retournait contre moi. J'étais penchée et toussai tout ce que j'avais avec l'impression que j'allais mourir.

Edward rigola.

- Assis-toi avant de te blesser, Petite.

Je me laissai tomber dans la chaise derrière moi, ressentant les effets de cette seule latte. Une seule latte. Vous parlez d'être trop ambitieuse. Ma vision commença à devenir trouble et je pus sentir un bourdonnement venir. Je fermai les yeux, sentant des vagues et des vagues de chaudes sensations dans mes membres.

_Merde... Je suis tellement idiote ! _

La dernière chose dont j'avais besoin était de me rabaisser auprès de deux étrangers. Ma mère ne m'avait-elle rien appris ? C'était trop tard. J'étais défoncée et je ne pouvais rien y faire à part attendre. J'espérai juste être en vie et toujours vierge dans la matinée.

Les gars étaient en train de parler, rire et plaisanter autour de moi en m'ignorant. Dix minutes passèrent-enfin, ça ne pouvait pas être trop long, le temps s'était arrêté dans mon monde-et ils changèrent leurs voix en silencieux chuchotements. C'était comme si c'était secret, ce qui du coup, me fit écouter avec davantage d'attention ce qu'ils disaient.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire d'elle, Eddie ?

- Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui prenne soin d'elle.

- C'est des conneries ! grogna-t-il. Tu vas la sauter.

- Em, elle a dix-sept ans.

- Et alors ?

Edward rigola.

- J'ai vingt-huit ans, mec. C'est...

- _Parfait. _

- C'est illégal.

- Quoi ? Tu t'en fous. Toute notre opération est illégale. Cette herbe est illégale. Ce pistolet dans ton putain de pantalon est illégal.

- Je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas bien. C'est juste une enfant.

Je commençai à vraiment détester ce mot.

- Bien. Qu'importe. Mais comprends juste que je ne vais pas jouer la baby-sitter pour toi.

- Je t'emmerde, mec, dit Edward, et de ce que je pouvais dire, il frappa quelque chose, le bras d'Emmett, la table, je ne savais pas. Il grogna. Ecoute, Bella est mon problème, d'accord ? Je vais foutrement prendre soin d'elle.

C'était devenu silencieux, et je me suis brièvement demandée si je ne m'étais pas endormie.

- Tu vas te griller avec celle-ci, mec.

Edward ricana tristement.

- Ouais, putain, comme si je ne m'en doutais pas.

* * *

Merci pour tous vos gentils messages et pour votre soutien ! :D

* * *

**Elodie52** : Merci ! Tu es l'une des rares à me suivre sur Twitter ;)

**miangemidemon02** : Moi aussi un Edward bad-boy me plaît particulièrement ;)


	4. Chapitre 4

Merci à mon amie et beta, Chanmara.

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Chop and Change_ de Krazyk85.

Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**- Je t'emmerde, mec, dit Edward, et de ce que je pouvais dire, il frappa quelque chose, le bras d'Emmett, la table, je ne savais pas. Il grogna. Ecoute, Bella est mon problème, d'accord ? Je vais foutrement prendre soin d'elle.**

**C'était devenu silencieux, et je me suis brièvement demandée si je ne m'étais pas endormie.**

**- Tu vas te griller avec celle-ci, mec.**

**Edward ricana tristement.**

**- Ouais, putain, comme si je ne m'en doutais pas.**

* * *

-Chapitre Quatre-

Je m'éveillai dans un lit étranger. Le soleil inondait la pièce à travers les stores bosselés. Ma vision était toujours incertaine et il me fallut une seconde pour me concentrer. Je me frottai les paupières au point de les rendre sensible.

M'appuyant sur les coudes, je regardai à travers la pièce. C'était la chambre d'un garçon. J'en étais sûr. C'était un vrai bordel et des vêtements étaient éparpillés partout.

Jetant la couverture loin de moi, je fus soulagée de voir que j'étais encore complètement habillée. Mes chaussures étaient au sol à côté du lit, mais c'était la seule chose d'enlevée.

Ma tête tombourina tandis que je m'asseyais, me rappelant de toutes mes mauvaises décisions. J'essayai de me souvenir des évènements de la veille mais ils étaient flous, et j'étais toujours crevée. J'avais été debout pendant presque vingt-quatre heures la journée précédente.

J'étais obligée de m'effondrer_ quelque part _à un _certain moment._

Mettant mes chaussures, je me levai du lit et marchai jusqu'à la porte. Je pressai mon oreille contre celle-ci, écoutant s'il y avait du mouvement de l'autre côté. Il y avait un bruit sourd de télévision, mais rien d'autre.

J'avais une assez bonne idée d'où j'étais. Je n'étais pas complètement négligente. Je ne savais juste pas ce qui m'attendait dehors.

_Merde, mon tournevis,_ pensai-je, tapotant les poches de mon jean.

L'argent était toujours là, mais mon outil-ou arme, ça dépendait des circonstances- n'était plus là. Il était toujours dans la voiture d'Edward, où je l'avais laissé.

Oh, eh bien, peu importe. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'impression que j'en aurais besoin. Ce sentiment de malaise n'était pas présent et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi.

Je ne connaissais pas ces gens. C'était un peu trop tôt et stupide de ma part de faire confiance à un étranger armé jusqu'aux dents et à son copain fumeur.

Ouvrant la porte et sortant la tête de là, j'eus une vue partielle du salon. Je regardai le long du couloir à ma gauche, remarquant la salle de bain et la cuisine, mais il n'y avait aucune âme qui vit dans ces pièces. C'était désert. Le seul signe de vie était les personnes à la télé.

Alors que j'entrais dans le salon, je m'arrêtai net près du canapé, mes yeux tombant sur un Edward torse-nu.

Il était en train de dormir, et il avait l'air vraiment jeune, presque enfant.

Ses longues jambes pendaient d'un côté du canapé. Son jean foncé était descendu assez bas sur ses hanches et ne laissait pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. Les tatouages le long de sa poitrine étaient beaucoup plus importants que ce que j'avais à la base pensé, et tandis que je me penchais silencieusement pour les interpréter, je réalisai à quel point c'était inutile. Ils étaient trop chaotiques par leur complexité.

Derrière toute cette encre se tenait un corps fort et mince. Il n'était pas trop musclé comme son ami, mais il était sculpté. Ça me mena à la découverte d'autres piercings. Si je trouvai que l'anneau à la lèvre était sexy, ce n'était rien comparé aux anneaux de ses tétons. Mes yeux parcoururent le long de son torse, réfléchissant à la possibilité d'un autre piercing, quelque part caché sous ce jean.

Qu' y avait-il avec les bad boy ?

Ils ne causaient rien d'autres que des maux de tête, et tu ne pouvais pas les changer. Ils étaient signes de problèmes. Je savais ce que ce coup de cœur voulait dire pour moi, mais c'était trop tard. J'étais prise dans ses filets, incapable de retirer mes yeux de lui.

- Tu baves bien ? chuchota une voix rauque et féminine à mon oreille.

Je sautai presque à 10 mètres du sol, mon cœur sortant de ma poitrine. Je me retournai et vis une grande blonde pulpeuse appuyée contre le mur me sourire.

Elle m'avait surprise en train d'haleter et baver sur un Edward endormi et nous le savions toutes les deux.

J'avais été prise la main dans le sac.

- J'essayais juste de trouver la signification de ses tatouages, répliquai-je, faignant l'indifférence.

- Ouais, c'est vrai, bien sûr que tu faisais ça, dit-elle, roulant ses beaux yeux bleus. Elle me tandit sa main manucurée et je la serrai. Je m'appelle Rosalie.

- Moi c'est Bella.

C'était un soulagement de voir une autre femme dans l'appartement. Ça me mit à l'aise. Bien que, je me demandai qui elle pouvait être, et j'espérai qu'elle n'était pas la petite-amie d'Edward. Elle était magnifique, et je n'avais aucune chance de gagner contre ça, mais ce n'était même pas par rapport à sa beauté évidente.

Rosalie n'avait pas l'air d'être quelqu'un avec qui tu veux être fâché.

- Comment connais-tu Edward ? demanda-t-elle, regagnant mon attention.

Je le regardai pour être sûr qu'il dormait toujours, et heureusement, c'était le cas.

- Um, je ne le connais pas...pas vraiment.

Elle haussa un sourcil en guise de questionnement.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

De nouveau tout le truc sur l'âge. Ma fourche. Ma chute.

- Dix-sept ans.

Mais dans quarante-quatre jours j'aurai dix-huit ans et serai officiellement légale. Ce n'était pas comme si je comptais les jours ou quoi que ce soit, je le disais juste.

- Est-ce que tu couches avec lui pour régler ta dette de drogues ? chuchota-t-elle, horrifiée.

- Non ! criais-je. Putain, non !

Imperturbable face à mon élan, elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et me fixa.

- Alors pourquoi traînes-tu avec lui ? Ce ne sont pas des affaires d'école, chérie, et ce n'est pas un bon model. C'est un criminel endurci.

- Putain, tu peux parler, Rose, grommela Edward du canapé.

Mes yeux se tournèrent vers lui, surprise, mon pouls s'accéléra et j'eus le souffle coupée.

Putain, je l'ai réveillé avec tous mes cris, mais merde, il est foutrement mignon.

Il s'asseyait désormais, et ses mains étaient en train de parcourir ses cheveux, parfaitement ébouriffés et en désordre-être torse-nu ne lui faisait pas de mal non plus.

- Combien de putains de condamnations as-tu sous ton corset ? demanda-t-il, levant les yeux vers elle. Vol à mains armées, intrusions, coups et blessures, possession de drogues-

Elle rigola.

- Ouais, ouais, on a compris connard, mais écoute, contrairement à toi, je n'ai jamais été reconnue coupable de ces choses, _dooonnc_.

Il se moqua.

- Hypocrisie.

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, Eddie, dit-elle, mais tu seras toujours le criminel documenté ici.

- Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel, Saint Rosalie. Pourquoi ne nous ferais-tu pas à tous les deux une faveur et irais décharger quelques-uns de ces sacs à dix balles, dit-il, montrant la table de la main. Soit utile pour une fois, merde.

- Plus tard, je suis occupée, dit-elle, lui souriant. Ravie de t'avoir rencontré, Bébé Bella.

Je gémis au nouveau surnom.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

Elle sortit de la pièce, me laissant seule avec Edward une nouvelle fois.

- Putain d'emmerdeuse, dit-il, allumant une cigarette et relevant la tête vers moi. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Ouais, j'imagine- ça doit être le cas, tu sais, vu que je ne me souviens ni d'hier soir ni de comment je suis arrivée dans mon lit.

Il hocha la tête avec compréhension, prenant une longue taf avant de me répondre.

- Tu t'es endormie sur la chaise et je t'ai porté jusqu'à ma chambre.

La pensée d'être dans ses bras me donna des picotements de nostalgie et de nécessité. Ça me traversa entièrement et je sentis le rouge me monter aux joues. Ce qui m'aurait trahit, et j'étais heureuse qu'il ne me regardait pas.

Ça craignait juste que j'ai été inconsciente quand tout le truc du « port de pièce à pièce et d'être portée » était arrivé. Je me jurai de ne plus jamais fumer.

Ça a tout gâché.

-Donc, dis-je, me balançant nerveusement sur mes pieds.

- Donc... Il haussa des sourcils. Quoi ?

- Donc, que se passe-t-il maintenant ?

Il haussa des épaules.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, Petite.

C'était bizarre. Comment demande-t-on à quelqu'un si on peut vivre avec lui ? Mais plus que ça, la question qui me tracassait était est-ce que j'ai même envie de vivre avec lui ? Je sais que vivre dans la rue n'était pas du tout une bonne chose, mais pouvais-je vraiment juste emménager ?

_Merde._

Je n'étais plus sûr de rien désormais. Tout ce truc de fuguer semblait tellement simple il y a quelques mois. Maintenant, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, et s'il n'y avait pas le sac à dos remplie de souvenirs de la maison pour me le rappeler, je ne saurais même plus qui j'étais.

- Merde, jurai-je. Je suis tellement stupide.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il.

Je soupirai.

- J'ai laissé mon sac à dos chez Jake.

- Tu as fais quoi, Petite ?

- C'était stupide, je sais... J'ai juste...

Le manque de sommeil dans toute sa splendeur.

Il rigola.

- C'est un putain d'euphémisme. Il se leva, prenant son tee-shirt sur la table et l'enfilant. Alors, qu'y avait-il à l'intérieur, quelque chose qui mérite d'être sauvé ?

- Il y avait quelques vêtements et des objets personnels de chez moi.

Mon journal intime, des photos de Renée, et un collier hors de prix que j'espérais vendre plus tard.

- Oui alors ? demanda-t-il, prenant son pistolet, débloquant la sécurité et le regardant brièvement avant de le ranger à nouveau. Il fourra le pistolet dans sa ceinture.

Il était en train d'attraper son portefeuille et de le mettre dans ses chaussures quand il passa près de moi.

- Attends, tu ne penses pas y aller, pas vrai ?

- Je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir le choix, Petite. Tu as besoin de tes trucs. Ça ne devrait pas être un problème. Tu es prête à partir ?

Je plissai les yeux d'incrédulité.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Quel est le problème ? Tu as besoin de manger quelque chose avant ? On peut s'arrêter et prendre quelque chose sur le chemin.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je ne peux pas y retourner, Edward. Il me tuera. Tu te souviens ? C'est ce que tu as dit. J'y retourne les mains vides et je suis morte.

- Pas avec moi pour te protéger, dit-il, se penchant et attrapant un autre flingue dans le tiroir de la table de chevet. Fais-moi confiance.

_Putain, combien d'armes ont-ils planqué dans cette appartement ? _

- Te faire confiance ? Je ne te connais même pas.

Il sembla blessé par cette déclaration.

- Que veux-tu dire par tu ne me connais pas ? Je suis le gars qui aurait pu te tuer, mais qui t'a pris chez lui à la place. Qu'y a-t-il d'autre à savoir ?

- Tu ne m'aurais pas tué, dis-je, détournant le regard de ses beaux yeux verts et vraiment pas du tout convaincue.

- Non, peut-être, mais le fait est que j'aurais pu.

Il me taquinait maintenant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

- Tout comme j'aurais pu voler ta voiture ?

Il rit, passant un bras autour de mon cou et me tirant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Nah, même pas près, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'apprendre.

* * *

**Fraisee42** : J'aime bien les piercings aussi, mais là aux tétons ça doit être bizarre (ˆ_ˆ)

**Lily33-ec **: Je ne sais pas si l'auteur a fait exprès mais en tout cas ce n'est pas mon cas, je ne connais pas assez _50 Shades_ pour le citer;) En revanche j'essai de citer un peu _Twilight_ de temps en temps ;)


	5. Chapitre 5

Merci à mon amie et beta, Chanmara.

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Chop and Change_ de Krazyk85.

Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**- Non, peut-être, mais le fait est que j'aurais pu.**

**Il me taquinait maintenant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.**

**- Tout comme j'aurais pu voler ta voiture ?**

**Il rit, passant un bras autour de mon cou et me tirant vers la porte d'entrée.**

**- Nah, même pas près, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais t'apprendre.**

* * *

-Chapitre Cinq-

Il était environ midi quand nous sommes arrivés à la réserve. La maison de Jake était la même que dans mon souvenir. Elle était ancienne, délabrée et le sol craquait. Le gazon mort qui étouffait au soleil était un compliment étrange pour la poussière qui recouvrait le sol.

Je restais assise dans la voiture pendant un moment, rongeant mes ongles et repensant sévèrement à la raison de notre petit voyage. Même si je voulais vraiment retrouver mes affaires, je ne pensais pas que ça valait la peine de risquer nos vies. Bien sûr, Edward était loin de mes préoccupations. Le mec avait deux fusils dans sa ceinture, mais m'assurait que cette merde n'était pas grand chose.

- Ce sont tous des putains de beaux parleurs, avait dit Edward.

_Bien sûr._

D'une certaine manière, ça n'attisait pas mes inquiétudes. Même pas un petit peu.

Il revérifia ses pistolets, s'assurant qu'ils étaient chargés. Il avait fait ça au moins quatre fois depuis les cinq dernières minutes. Je regardai au sol et remarquai mon tournevis posé sur le plancher à mes pieds. Je le pris et le mis à l'avant de mon pantalon.

Ce n'était pas aussi bien qu'une arme, mais ça devrait le faire.

Edward fronça les sourcils avec colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? J'ai besoin de quelque chose pour, tu sais, juste au cas où.

- Et tu vas vraiment utiliser ce truc ? demanda-t-il sceptique.

J'haussai les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être.

- Non, tu ne vas pas l'utiliser, dit-il, mettant une main dans mon pantalon, me foutant les jetons, et sortant le tournevis. Il le jeta sur le siège arrière.

J'étais à la limite d'haleter à son simple toucher et à la proximité de ses doigts quand il placa un pistolet dans ma main.

C'était froid et lourd. Je baissai le regard vers l'objet avec des yeux immenses, dans l'incapacité de parler.

- Tu sais comment t'en servir, pas vrai ? demanda-t-il.

Je secouai doucement la tête tandis qu'une grosse boule se forma et se loga au fond de ma gorge.

- Pointe-le juste sur la tête d'un connard et appuie sur la gâchette.

J'hochai la tête quand que le poids du pistolet et de ses implications me frappèrent. Ça pouvait finir mal. Oh oui, vraiment mal. Rien de bon n'allait en sortir... mais même, je ne pouvais le lui refuser. Je m'assis là, serrant fermement la poignée et enroulant mes doigts autour de la gâchette. Ca me sembla normal, et je me sentis forte.

Mes mains ne tremblaient plus.

- Cache-le dans ton pantalon, dit-il, baissant la tête et regardant par ma fenêtre.

Faisant ce qu'il me dit, je cachai l'arme dans mon jean, à peine capable de couvrir la poignée avec ma chemise. Je suivis son regard et vis qu'il y avait désormais deux gars sur le porche. Ils nous regardaient, pointant et criant à quelqu'un dans la maison.

Edward sourit, il y avait une lueur malicieuse dans ses yeux.

- Allons-y.

Une fois sortie de la voiture, Edward s'assura de marcher devant moi. Il garda de manière protectrice l'une de ses mains sur ma taille. Les hommes observèrent notre rapprochement, leurs positions précédemment détendues étaient maintenant défensives et tendues.

- Hey, les gars, salua Edward, inhabituellement poli. Je suis ici pour voir Jake.

Un gars, grand et épais, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et secoua la tête.

- Il est occupé.

- Ca ne prendra qu'une seconde, dit Edward, avançant d'un pas de plus vers la maison et plaçant ses mains sur les épaules du type.

Le geste n'était pas hostile. Il était presque amical. Je pensai que peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être que rien de mauvais n'allait arriver.

Cependant, j'avais parlé trop vite, et le gars repoussa gentiment Edward en arrière. Je mis ma main pour amortir sa chute, mais ce ne fût pas nécessaire. La bombe à retardement qu'était mon escorte venait d'être déclenchée et tout ce qui se passa ensuite devint flou.

La prochaine chose que je sus était qu'Edward avait armé son pistolet et l'avait pointé sur le cou du gars.

- Ne te fou pas de moi, Paul. Je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Paul était figé et ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'Edward sorte si vite son pistolet. Putain, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de prendre sa propre arme. Ses mains étaient figées sur le côté.

- Jared, grogna Paul.

Le deuxième gars du porche, Jared, j'imagine, compris ce qu'il se passait et sortit son arme, mais Edward était déjà loin devant. Il avait sortit le pistolet du devant de mon pantalon et l'avait pointé directement sur la tête de Jared.

Mon Dieu, je n'avais même pas senti quand il me l'avait pris. Tout allait beaucoup trop vite. C'était dur à suivre.

- Putain, n'y pense même pas, connard, dit Edward.

Mon sang circulait à une vitesse hallucinante et mes sens étaient en alerte maximale. Je sentis ce trop plein de sensations grandir en moi. Le chaos était frissonnant. Il masqua entièrement ma peur. Mon corps entier picotait d'excitation .

- Bordel mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, Edward, hein ? demanda Paul à travers un grincement de dents.

- Je veux juste parler à Jake.

Paul ne voulait pas accéder à la demande d'Edward. Je vis l'entêtement dans ses yeux noirs. Edward répondit à la résistance de Paul en pressant profondément le bout de son pistolet dans son cou.

- Appelle-le, dit-il, d'un ton sec et mortelle.

- Je t'emmerde ! cracha Paul.

- Appelle-le, Paul, ou je décharge une balle dans ta putain de mâchoire.

Paul déglutit nerveusement, ses yeux papillonnant vers moi puis vers Edward.

- Jared, va chercher Jake.

- Je suis ici, dit Jake, avançant depuis le grillage du porche. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jared et lui fit signe d'aller à l'intérieur.

Jared recula doucement, ses mains à quelques centimètres de son pistolet exposé. Edward ne détourna pas le regard une seule fois, continuant de viser la tête de Jared jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu à l'intérieur. Puis, sans attendre une seconde, Edward pointa son pistolet vers Jake.

Jake sourit tranquillement, appréciant la tension.

- Relax, Edward, nous sommes tous amis ici.

- Amis ? rigola-t-il. Est-ce pour cela que tu as essayé de voler ma putain de voiture ?

Jake fit semblant d'être surpris.

- Quelqu'un a essayé de voler la Chevelle ? Sans déconner ?

- Arrête tes conneries. Je ne suis pas ici pour entendre des mensonges. Je suis ici pour les affaires de Bella.

- Bella ? questionna Jake avec confusion.

- Ouais, c'est la fille que tu as envoyé pour voler ma voiture, répondit Edward.

- Oh, oui, la jolie petite brune, dit-il, regardant derrière la forme trapue de Paul et me remarquant. Il me fit un petit signe. Eh bien, ne te gène pas, emmène-la à l'intérieur et prends ses affaires.

- Bella, appela Edward.

Je marchai vers lui et il me fit signe d'avancer.

- Pas si vite, dit Jake, me bloquant le passage. Veux-tu bien enlever ton pistolet de la gorge de mon frère avant ?

- Oh, ouais, bien sûr, dit Edward avec un sourire bienveillant, en enlevant doucement l'arme. Il se pencha et me chuchota à l'oreille. Va chercher tes affaires.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent tandis que je courais à l'intérieur. Je savais exactement où j'avais laissé mon sac à dos et supposai qu'il était toujours là.

Il y avait quatre ou cinq personnes dans la maison. Jared arpentait le salon, ayant l'air d'un animal terrorrisé en cage. Le reste était assis sur le canapé, ressemblant à d'inexpressives statues. Ils me regardèrent attentivement quand j'entrai dans la pièce. Je fis mon possible pour les ignorer.

Dans le coin le plus éloigné, j'avais caché mon sac derrière une chaise. Je soupirai de soulagement quand je vis le cuir noir et les lignes blanches du sac à dos.

Je l'ouvris et regardai dans les poches pour vérifier que tout était encore là, même mon collier en argent-ce qui était surprenant.

Le glissant sur mon épaule, je courus vers l'extérieur et vis que personne n'avait bougé. Je ne pensai même pas qu'ils aient parlé pendant que j'étais partie. Se tenant là en silence avec haine et méfiance dans les yeux.

- Je l'ai. C'est bon, dis-je à Edward.

Il garda ses pistolets pointés.

- Eh bien, les gars, j'aimerais fortement vous remercier pour votre hospitalité. Nous devrions faire ça plus souvent.

- Essai de ne pas la briser en deux la première fois, dit Jake, me faisant un clin d'œil.

Edward me poussa derrière lui et le regarda, mais ne dit rien tandis qu'il recula doucement. J'étais dégoûtée par l'insinuation de Jake, et si heureuse qu'il n'ait jamais rien essayé avec moi. Je suis assez sûre que le mot "non" ne l'aurait jamais empêché d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

Ce ne fut pas avant que nous soyons dans la voiture et ayons roulé plus loin que mon corps se détendit

Edward me regarda avec un sourire narquois.

- C'était amusant, hein... il s'arrêta, son faible sourire se changeant en grimace, enfin, excepté pour cette connerie que Jake a dit sur toi à la fin. Il est foutrement chanceux que je ne l'ai pas tué pour ça.

- Quoi ? J'étais vraiment stupéfaite qu'il ait utilisé le mot "amusant". Tu appelles ça amusant ? Mon coeur vient à peine de ralentir. Ils auraient pu nous tuer, Edward.

Il se moqua.

- Même pas. Ces connards sont de vraies mauviettes.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi as-tu sorti ton pistolet ?

- Juste pour voir Paul chier dans son fut. Pour quoi d'autre ?

Je le regardai bouche bée, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles. Dans quoi m'étais-je impliquée ?

- Tu es complètement déséquilibré, tu le sais ça ?

Il sourit fièrement.

- Oui, je le sais, mais tu l'es aussi.

- Quoi ? Non, je ne le suis pas.

- Foutaise ! Quand j'ai mis mon pistolet dans ta main... Son regard parcourut mon corps, ses yeux s'attardant sur ma poitrine et y restant-pendant une fraction de seconde, avant de revenir vers mon visage rougit. J'ai vu la manière dont ton corps a réagit. Ça t'a excité.

- Ca... ça ne m'a pas excité, balbutiai-je, mais soudainement, je n'étais plus vraiment sûre.

- Nie autant que tu veux, tu ne peux pas me cacher la vérité. Avouons-le, Petite, nous sommes tous des criminels; d'une manière ou d'une autre.

- Tu as tort.

- Ok, bien, j'ai tort. J'imagine que ça ne sert à rien que je t'entraîne à tirer alors.

Ma tête se leva, et je sentis de nouveau ce frisson. Il me testait. Il savait ce que je voulais avant même que je ne le sache.

- Tu ferais ça ? demandai-je, essayant de ne pas laisser paraître l'excitation dans ma voix.

Ca ne marcha pas.

- Bien sûr... Ses yeux au vert profond et intensément concentrés sur moi, je me sentis toute nue et exposée. Mais seulement si tu veux que je le fasse.

- Je le veux, dis-je, hochant honteusement la tête.

- Putain, je le savais.

Il tira rapidement le volant vers la droite, coupant deux voies de circulation et allant en arrière sur l'autoroute.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? hurlai-je, agrippant les côtés de la voiture.

- Je t'apprends à tirer.

- Quoi, maintenant ?

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il, se rapprochant et posant une main sur ma jambe, lui donnant une délicieuse pression. Pourquoi attendre, pas vrai ?

Considérant la tornade qu'était désormais ma vie, il me sembla impossible de le contredire.

- Oui.

* * *

Merci pour vos magnifiques reviews, vous êtes nombreuses à aimer et à ne dire que des choses positives :D Je vous embrasse très fort et vous dit à très vite *smack* !

* * *

**Lily33-ec **: Ah ah j'adore ton imagination ;)

**miangemidemon02** : Effectivement Rosalie est magnifique, mais peut-être qu'Edward préfère les petites brunes :p

**celine11, Lagasy, Grazie, nana10** : Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements :D


	6. Chapitre 6

Merci à ma beta chérie, Chanmara :D

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction Chop and Change de Krazyk85.

Disclaimer : Twilight n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**- Je t'apprends à tirer.**

**- Quoi, maintenant ?**

**- Pourquoi pas ? demanda-t-il, se rapprochant et posant une main sur ma jambe, lui donnant une délicieuse pression. Pourquoi attendre, pas vrai ?**

**Considérant la tornade qu'était désormais ma vie, il me sembla impossible de le contredire.**

**- Oui.**

* * *

-Chapitre Six-

Edward m'emmena dans le désert du nord de Phoenix. C'était un choix étrange, considérant les 38 degrés, mais il disait que nous ne pouvions pas aller dans un stand de tir parce que je n'avais pas dix-huit ans.

Encore une fois, mon âge se révéla être un obstacle, et je dus réprimer un soupir.

Cependant, je me demandai s'il me voyait comme une enfant. La façon dont il m'avait regardé dans la voiture et quelques petits trucs qu'il avait pu dire laissaient suggérer que ce n'était pas le cas. Et en dépit d'être si catégorique à ce sujet, il était dur de croire qu'il restait loin de moi juste parce que c'était illégal.

Oui, quand il était question d'Edward, j'utilisais librement ce mot.

- Ceci est un Colt M1911, dit Edward, exposant son arme devant moi.

Son pistolet particulier était nouveau. Il aimait le garder dans la boite à gants de sa voiture. C'était son bébé, et il en parla pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes. Le pistolet argenté était brillant et réfléchissant, et alors qu'il le tenait, expliquant la manière dont les balles s'en déchargeaient, je pouvais voir mon expression d'ennui s'y refléter.

Je voulais juste avoir déjà commencé.

- Il y a neuf balles dans le chargeur et- Il s'arrêta à mi-phrase, relâchant sa main et plissant les yeux. Quel est le problème ?

Je soupirai, ma frustration se révélant.

- Je ne vois juste pas l'intérêt de connaître tous ces détails. Un pistolet est un pistolet.

- Un pistolet n'est pas juste un pistolet, Bella, dit-il, clairement agacé. Tu dois savoir ce que tu as dans les mains avant même de penser à l'utiliser.

Mon esprit alla directement dans le caniveau avec celle-là, et je rigolai.

- Est-ce la métaphore de quelque chose ?

C'était une blague de mauvais goût, _évidemment_, mais Edward n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter.

Il me lança un regard noir.

- Tu veux tirer avec mon Colt, oui ou non ?

Je me mordis la langue.

Tout ce qu'il disait semblait avoir une connotation sexuelle, et je ne savais pas si c'était volontaire ou bien si j'étais trop optimiste d'interpréter ses mots pour des allusions qui pouvaient sembler séductrices.

C'était stupide. Il n'était pas intéressé par moi. J'essayais juste d'attraper l'air, comme si je voulais capturer l'insaisissable.

- Oui, je suis désolée, dis-je, redevenant sérieuse, s'il te plaît continue.

- Bien, _comme je disais_, il y a neuf balles dans le chargeur. Ici, dit-il, reprenant l'arme. Elle était froide, et glissait presque de ma poigne moite. Il plaça ses mains fermes sur mes hanches et me rapprocha de lui.

Mon dos était désormais pressé contre son torse, provoquant une réaction viscérale dans mon corps. Mon visage était rouge et ma gorge asséchée tandis que mon cœur battait de plus en plus fort à chaque secondes, sans aucune pause pour reprendre mon souffle.

_Boum, boum, boum, boum._

Il déplaça ses mains de ma taille à mes côtes, en passant par ma poitrine, mes bras, et le long de mes mains. Il glissa ses doigts dans les miens, les emboitant.

- Prends l'arme avec tes deux mains, murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Tu as compris ?

- Uh huh, marmonnai-je.

C'était dur de se concentrer sur autre chose que sur lui.

Son souffle effleura mon cou, m'envoyant des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale. Les poils de sa barbe me chatouillèrent l'épaule tandis qu'il posait son menton contre celle-ci. Tous les muscles de sa poitrine étaient durs, et je me reposai contre lui, appréciant le sentiment de ses bras forts enroulés autour de moi.

Je commençai vraiment à aimer cette leçon de tir improvisé.

- Maintenant, lève le pistolet, dit-il.

Je le fis.

- Bloque tes coudes et serre-les.

- Ok.

Ses mains s'éloignèrent lentement des miennes et soulevèrent mes bras, laissant une sensation de feu dans son sillage. L'ascension de son toucher se prolongea dans tout mon corps jusqu'à ce qu'il s'éteigne.

Je voulus lui tirer dessus et lui dire de revenir.

- Mets ton index sur la gâchette. Sa voix était quelque part derrière moi maintenant. Il n'était pas loin, mais il n'était pas assez près.

J'hochai la tête, suivant ses directives à la lettre.

- Maintenant il y a une sécurité sur la gâchette. Quand tu la retireras, tu auras besoin de vraiment le maintenir, ok ? Tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de force pour tirer.

- Ouais, ok, répondis-je, mon souffle devînt court et erratique.

Mes yeux ne fixaient rien d'autre qu'un cactus et des arbres Palo Verde. Le désert vide s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres de montagnes brunes. Où la balle irait ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Il n'y avait pas de cible et même aucun moyen de savoir si je tirais droit.

Je respirai profondément, essayant de clamer mes pauvres nerfs.

- Bonne fille, chuchota-t-il dans mon cou.

Je gémis presque en réponse. Edward essayait de me tuer. J'en étais sûr. Comment étais-je supposée rester concentrée quand il me parlait de cette manière ?

J'avais dix-sept ans et des hormones en ébullition, et ce gars -ce Bad boy tatoué et percé- me touchait, chuchotait à l'oreille, et était complètement sexy.

Je n'étais pas faite pour ce genre de torture.

- Ecoute attentivement, Bella, dit Edward, capturant mon attention et me sortant d'un enfer intérieur. Le recul va être puissant. Spécialement pour quelqu'un comme toi qui n'a jamais tiré avec un pistolet. Garde juste tes coudes droits et bloqués, et essaie d'anticiper autant de force que possible, compris ?

Je déglutis.

- Oui.

Sa présence ainsi que sa chaleur disparurent de mon dos. Apparemment, il ressentait le besoin de mettre de la distance entre nous-et c'était ce qui m'inquiétait.

- A quel point ce recul est-il fort ? demandai-je nerveusement.

Il rit, sentant mon hésitation.

- C'est assez fort. Fais juste ce que je t'ai dit et garde ces coudes bloqués.

- Oh...ok, dis-je.

Le temps s'arrêta tandis que j'attendais ses prochains mots.

- Tu es prête ?

- Non ! Oui...peut-être. Je ne sais pas.

J'étais terrifiée.

- Prends ton temps. Rien ne presse. Appuie sur la gâchette quand tu es prête.

Je restai là avec les bras levés, le pistolet pointé vers l'horizon, et avec absolument aucune once de courage. En vérité, les pistolets me font assez peur. Et si quelque chose de bizarre arrivait et que ça m'explosait au visage ?

Edward rigola.

- Ca ne va pas t'exploser au visage. Crois-moi.

Merde ! Est-ce que je viens de dire ça à voix haute ?

- Je ne peux pas le faire, dis-je.

Il marcha vers moi, plaçant ses mains sur mes hanches, et me tira d'un coup contre lui.

- Si, tu le peux. Vise et tire.

Inhalant par le nez, je contractai tous mes muscles, bloquant mes coudes et appuyant doucement sur la gâchette.

_Pan._

Le coup parti ; sa puissance éjecta ma main en arrière et me frappa carrément au visage.

Je n'avais pas prévu ça du tout. Ça faisait vraiment mal.

- Merde ! siffla Edward, me retournant pour lui faire face. Il écarta les cheveux de mon visage, son front plissait par l'inquiétude. Bébé, tu vas bien ?

Je frottai mon visage, sentant la chaleur de la douleur.

- Ouais, je vais bien. Je me suis juste cognée le menton avec la crosse du pistolet.

Il ne sembla pas trop convaincu.

- Tu es sûre ? Ça ne semblait foutrement pas bien de là où je me tenais. Il toucha tendrement l'endroit que ma main et le pistolet avaient heurté. Il pourrait y avoir une ecchymose.

- Génial, dis-je en roulant des yeux. C'était juste un truc de plus pour me rendre encore moins attirante pour lui. Je vais bien, vraiment, dis-je, essayant de le convaincre que mes blessures n'étaient pas si graves. En fait, souris-je, j'aimerais en quelque sorte le refaire.

Un léger sourire se glissa lentement sur son visage, ses yeux cherchant les miens, et pendant une seconde, une micro-millième de seconde, je pus voir sa tête se pencher vers la mienne. Il était sur le point de m'embrasser.

Je pouvais le sentir.

Puis il y eut un déclic en lui et la prochaine chose que je sus, c'était qu'il s'éloignai de moi et fit un large pas en arrière. La distance qu'il mit entre nous maintenant était plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Il fit un geste vers le vaste désert, et son ton était juste tout aussi vide.

- N'oublie pas de bloquer les bras.

* * *

Note de **Krazyk85** : J'ai écrit un petit quelque chose, quelque chose du point de vue d'Edward. J'essai de décider où il ira dans l'histoire, où même s'il ira tout simplement dans l'histoire.

Note de **Lijuma** : Alors là un grand merci à vous toutes pour vos merveilleuses reviews ! J'ai reçu beaucoup de soutien et je suis ravie que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant. Vous êtes nombreuses à aimer le côté protecteur d'Edward ! Et je suis complètement d'accord, c'est touchant de le voir comme ça avec notre Petite Bella, qui dans d'autres fictions est plutôt du genre séductrice ;)

* * *

**Le résumé de l'histoire dit qu'il y aura du lemon, est-ce que ça veut dire que ce sera entre Bella et Edward et qu'elle perdra sa virginité ? **(FlowerByFloweer)

Tout d'abord merci pour ta review, merci, merci, merci pour tout ce que tu me dit, ça me fait beaucoup de bien :D ! Ensuite pour répondre à ta question je dois t'avouer que ça va être difficile étant donné que je découvre l'histoire au même rythme que mes lectrices, je traduis les chapitres au fur et à mesure sans les avoir lu auparavant :) Mais je pense tout de même te répondre que oui, Bella perdra sa virginité avec Edward. Je pense que ce sont très clairement les intentions de l'auteur. Gros bisous à ma lectrice en plus ;)

**Je voudrais savoir, aura-t-on des POV d'Edward ?** (Elodie52)

Désolé de te déçevoir mais non, Krzayk85 a mis dans le résumé de l'histoire que tout sera en POV Bella, mais tu peux toujours croiser les doigts pour une petite exception ;)

* * *

**JuliaEmmett** : Merci, ton commentaire est vraiment adorable ! J'adore ton franc parler et tu peux être aussi vulgaire que tu veux :p

**Elodie52** : Mais oui, mais oui notre Edward est le plus sexy ;D !

**Bellaeva** : Ah je suis d'accord avec toi, on se sent vraiment criminel ! Avec ce chapitre on pourra dire qu'on a déjà tirer avec un pistolet ;)

**personne14** : Merci, je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :D

**diablotin **et** nana10** : Merci de votre soutien :D !

**Lisa1905** : Eh ! Ne dit pas qu'une courte review n'est pas bien, tu ne mettrais qu'un mot je sauterai quand même de joie ;p


	7. Chapitre 7

Merci à ma Chouchou, **Chanmara** !

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Chop and Change_ de **Krazyk85**.

Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**Je pouvais le sentir.**

**Puis il y eu un déclic en lui et la prochaine chose que je sus, il s'éloignait de moi et fit un large pas en arrière. La distance qu'il mit entre nous maintenant était plus grande qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.**

**Il fit un geste vers le vaste néant, et son ton était juste tout aussi vide.**

**- N'oublie pas de bloquer les bras.**

* * *

-Chapitre Sept-

Tirer au pistolet fonctionnait à merveille pour ma frustration. Le presque baiser tournait en boucle dans ma tête. Encore et encore, me narguant, et se moquant de mon désir d'être plus qu'une simple enfant.

De temps en temps, il tirait avec moi ou étalait quelques-uns de ses talents sur les techniques et autres joyeusetés, mais la plupart du temps, il gardait ses distances et agissait platoniquement avec moi.

Les leçons particulières et intimes de tir faisaient désormais parties du passé. Ça craignait.

Je fermai les yeux et fantasmai sur tous les aspects de son visage, et me rappelai à quel point ses lèvres étaient proche des miennes. Deux centimètres, si ce n'est un peu plus. Avant que tout cela me soit arraché et interrompu par je ne sais quelle espèce de morale qu'il croyait avoir.

Edward, un homme de morale - un code d'éthique à respecter .

_Ouais, bien sûr ! _

C'était un gars qui avait pointé un flingue sur le visage d'un homme juste pour le voir se tortiller. Ce gars était un dealeur de drogue et un criminel fier de l'être. Il avait plus de tatouages que de peau sur son corps- et la liste était encore longue. J'étais sûre que ses infractions allaient bien au-delà.

Mais moi, je n'aurais pas le droit d'être prise par lui ?

C'était des conneries. Toute cette situation menait à une crise psychotique. Tout ce que je voulais c'était qu'il m'embrasse !

_Pan_.

Je voulais sentir la dureté de ses mains. Je voulais que le piercing de sa bouche roule sur mes lèvres, et prendre ce putain de truc entre les dents !

_Pan_.

Je voulais qu'il m'attrape et me jette contre le capot de sa voiture.

_Pan. Pan._

Je voulais qu'il arrache mes vêtements et presse son corps mince et ferme contre le mien, me chuchote à l'oreille pour me dire à quel point il avait envie de moi. Juste là ! Tout de suite !

_Pan. Pan. Pan. Pan. Pan._

Fermant les yeux, je continuai de presser cette putain de gâchette, mais rien n'arriva, ça ne faisait que cliquer. Le chargeur était vide. C'était le troisième chargeur que je vidais dans l'intérêt de la thérapie.

Je me tournai vers Edward.

- Je suis de nouveau à sec.

Il était penché sur sa voiture, m'observant avec une expression amusée. Il était en train de dire quelque chose, mais je ne pouvais pas l'entendre.

- Quoi ? criai-je.

Il rigola, secouant la tête tout en marchant vers moi. Il me tendit un autre chargeur de sa poche arrière.

- J'ai _dit_, sa voix était plus grave, mais un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles le fit taire, es-tu déjà sourde ?

C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi prêt de moi depuis le presque baiser. Je pouvais toujours voir la réticence dans ses yeux et la constante retenue de ses sentiments. Cela me dérangea.

C'était stupide. Pourquoi y apportais-je tant d'importance ? Je ne connaissais pas Edward. Ça faisait, quoi, dix-huit heures que nous nous étions rencontrés ? C'était fou d'avoir de tels sentiments pour lui. Ils étaient forts, mais aussi un emmerdement bien trop compliqué. Je savais qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus forts qu'une simple amourette. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais davantage envie qu'il soit proche de moi que besoin d'air.

- Viens plus prêt, je ne peux pas t'entendre, dis-je, attrapant sa chemise et tirant dessus.

Il céda et me permit de l'approcher de moi. Nos visages étaient à deux centimètres l'un de l'autre, et je fixai sa bouche et l'observai avec beaucoup d'admiration tandis qu'il mâchouillait le piercing de sa lèvre.

- Peux-tu m'entendre ? chuchota-t-il.

J'hochai la tête, hypnotisée par ses mots.

- Bien, dit-il en souriant timidement. Il éloigna son corps, mes doigts perdirent leur emprise, et je fronçai les sourcils. On devrait y aller.

Il me prit le pistolet des mains et l'enveloppa avec précaution dans un tissu blanc. La façon dont il prenait soin de son revolver -son bébé- me rendait jalouse.

- Tu t'es bien tirée, Petite, dit-il, me tapotant le dos.

Je roulai des yeux devant lui, n'essayant même pas de retenir le sarcasme de ma voix.

- Tu_ t'en_ es bien tirée.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, penchant sa tête sur le côté avec surprise. Attends... Es-tu en train de corriger ma putain de grammaire ?

- Oublie ça, dis-je, le frôlant et piétinant vers la voiture, marmonnant contre lui.

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il me faisait. Bien sûr, j'avais été un tantinet impatiente, mais c'était uniquement parce qu'il continuait de jouer avec moi. Une minute il allait m'embrasser et puis celle d'après il me tapait dans le dos comme à un pote.

Si je savais d'une façon ou d'une autre ce qu'il ressentait pour moi, je pourrais au moins agir de façon appropriée avec lui.

Je me retournai pour affronter cet abruti, seulement je découvris qu'il se tenait à côté de moi avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené tirer ? demandai-je, m'éloignant de lui, irritée par sa proximité.

Il me traqua comme si j'étais sa proie, et nous commençâmes à tourner autour de sa voiture.

- _Parce que_... tu en avais envie.

Je me moquai.

- C'est la seule raison ? Il n'y a rien d'autre ?

Nous avions fait un tour complet et étions de retour à ma porte, côté passager. Edward prit cette opportunité pour me piéger, pressant son corps contre le mien et mettant ses mains au-dessus de la voiture. J'étais cernée. Je pouvais sentir la poudre à canon et la saleté, mais entre tout ça se trouvait Edward-et il sentait... _incroyablement bon_. C'était déroutant et enivrant. Je devins immédiatement accro.

- Demande-moi ce que tu veux vraiment me demander, dit-il, me scrutant de ses yeux verts foncés et inquisiteurs.

Tout mon courage se fit la malle, et je bataillai pour garder ma respiration sous contrôle. Il me consumait maintenant plus que jamais. Je ne pouvais penser, ou parler, ou n'importe quoi. Je le fixai juste.

- Demande-moi juste, dit-il fermement, remarquant ma réticence.

Quelque part dans ces profondeurs, je réussis à rassembler un peu de courage et à le faire sortir.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas embrassé ?

Je le choquai.

- Quoi ?

- Tu allais m'embrasser, mais à la dernière minute tu ne l'as pas fait, pourquoi ? Est-ce le truc de l'âge ? Parce que si ça t'inquiète, tu dois savoir que j'aurai dix-huit ans dans moins de deux mois - quarante-quatre jours pour être exacte.

Le barrage avait été brisé et la vérité déborda, nous engloutissant.

- Je ferai attention à le marquer sur mon calendrier.

- Je me fiche que tu sois vieux.

Il plissa les yeux, me regardant.

- Je ne suis pas vieux.

- Tu as vingt-huit ans. C'est à deux années de trente ans._ C'est vieux. _

- Alors, pourquoi voudrais-tu être embrassé par un vieil homme comme moi, hmm ? demanda-t-il, se penchant et survolant mes lèvres des siennes.

- J'ai le complexe d'Oedipe ?

Il rigola.

- Putain, Petite, qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ?

_Eh bien, j'ai quelques idées à ce sujet, Edward, et vu la façon dont tu me prends actuellement sur cette voiture, je dirai que nous sommes en bon chemin. _

C'est ce que j'aurais du dire, mais à la place, je me suis dégonflée et j'ai laissé mon insécurité prendre le dessus.

- C'est vraiment à propos de mon âge ou est-ce quelque chose d'autre ?

Il gémit, penchant son front vers le mien.

- Tu ne veux pas être mêlée à des gens comme moi, Bella.

- Je le suis déjà en quelque sorte.

Sa tête se releva et il me jeta un regard noir.

- Non, tu ne l'es pas. Je ne veux pas détruire ça.

- Je ne suis pas aussi bonne que tu le penses, dis-je, le repoussant.

Il trébucha en arrière.

- Non, je suis sûr que tu l'es.

- Vraiment ? Eh bien, je pense pourtant qu'hier soir tu m'as surprise en train de voler ta voiture, Edward. Les bonnes filles ne volent pas de voitures.

- Ouais, mais tu t'es servie de techniques que tu as vu dans des films, pas à partir de ton expérience.

- Et ? Quelle différence ça fait ? Si tu es si préoccupé par mes compétences d'amatrice, pourquoi ne m'apprends-tu pas ?

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez signe d'évidente frustration.

- Voler des voitures n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux mettre dans ton CV, Petite.

Je reniflai.

- Je crois vraiment que tu as raté ton coup.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu choisis une vie de crime maintenant ? Sais-tu à quel point ça sonne fou ? Personne ne choisit cette putain de vie, Bella, d'accord ? Elle te choisit.

- Ah ouais ?

- Ouais.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi t'a-t-elle choisi ?

- Elle ne l'a pas fait. Il sourit. Je suis l'exception.

Quelque soit les circonstances qui l'avaient mené ici, elles n'étaient pas liées au fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix. Apparemment il l'avait eu, et c'est à ce moment que je réalisai que j'avais fait les mêmes choix : partir de chez moi, vivre dans les rues, me mêler avec les mauvaises personnes, prendre le job de Jake, et décider de faire confiance à un criminel.

- Je la choisis, dis-je avec un hochement de tête ferme. Donc, j'imagine que ça fait de moi une exception aussi.

Ma décision était prise. Il n'y avait aucun retour possible pour moi, et il pouvait argumenter et me fixer avec un regard sévère et tout ce qu'il voulait, je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Et je pensai qu'il le savait.

- Très bien ! Il grogna fortement, cédant à mes demandes. Il recula tout en me regardant. As-tu faim ?

J'essayai de cacher mon sourire victorieux, et haussai les épaules avec une moue qui feignait l'indifférence.

- Un peu.

- Eh bien, je meurs complètement de faim. Foutons le camp d'ici avant que quelqu'un appelle la police et allons chercher quelque chose à manger. Et puis, petite courageuse, dit-il, m'ouvrant la portière, je t'emmène rencontrer ma famille.

* * *

Note de **Lijuma** : Vous m'avez vraiment écrit de génialissimes reviews sur le dernier chapitre, j'ai pris un énooorme plaisir à les lire, notamment celles d'**Isabella-Edward-SC** et **Maryfanfictions** que j'ai particulièrement apprécié ! Donc, dans le prochain chapitre nous rencontrerons la famille d'Edward ! Je me demande bien comment elle est, je pense qu'il y aura peut-être une Alice criminelle ou un truc du genre, en tout cas je l'espère :p Bisous et à très bientôt :)

* * *

**Céline11** : Ah ah je pense que nous aimerions effectivement toute être l'élève d'Edward ! J'espère qu'en lisant ce chapitre tu as ensuite réussi à t'endormir (même si imaginer un tel Edward ne doit pas aider) ;)

**miangemidemon02** : C'est vrai que dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre je traduis, désormais je le fait même dans ma bibliothèque universitaire ;) Merci à toi d'être aussi fidèle, notamment sur Facebook aussi où tu mets souvent des commentaires :D


	8. Chapitre 8

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Chop and Change_ de Krazyk85.

Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**- Très bien ! Il grogna fortement, cédant à mes demandes. Et recula tout en me regardant. As-tu faim ? **

**J'essayai de cacher mon sourire victorieux, et haussai les épaules avec une mou d'indifférence.**

**- Un peu. **

**- Eh bien, je meurs complètement de faim. Foutons le camp d'ici avant que quelqu'un n'appelle la police et allons chercher quelque chose à manger. Et puis, petite courageuse, dit-il, m'ouvrant la portière, je t'emmène rencontrer ma famille. **

* * *

-Chapitre Huit-

Je m'agitai dans mon siège sans arriver à tenir mon corps tranquille. Les battements de mon cœur raisonnant à mes oreilles. Même mes pauvres ongles étaient devenus victimes sous la force de mes nerfs. Je les avais rongé jusqu'au sang.

Toutes les deux secondes ou presque, comme un tic compulsif, je jetais un coup d'œil à Edward et tentais de jauger son humeur.

Rien.

Il n'y avait aucun signe de stress, et son visage était complètement relaxé. Il jouait même du tambour avec ses pouces pour compter les temps de la musique contre le volant.

C'était juste moi-et je devais être nerveuse. Je rencontrais ses parents pour le première fois et c'était une putain de grande épreuve dans une _vie de couple_. Sauf que nous n'étions pas en couple, et cela ne faisait que rendre toute cette situation davantage étrange.

Edward ne m'embrasserait même pas, mais même, était-ce parfaitement normal de m'emmener à la maison et de me faire défiler devant ses parents ?

_Vraiment ?_

Comment même allait-il me présenter ?

_"Maman, Papa, j'aimerais vous présenter la fille qui a essayé de voler ma voiture. Elle n'a nul part où aller, et je la connais depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures. Voici Bella... attends, quel est ton nom de famille ?"_

Ça ne serait pas gênant du tout.

- Nous sommes arrivés, Petite, dit Edward, frottant mon genou et me tirant de ma panique, et de ma conversation intérieur.

Me penchant en avant pour regarder à travers le pare-brise, je vis que nous étions devant une salle de billard. Main Street Billiards pour être exacte. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi je m'étais attendu.

- Nous allons voir tes parents ici ? demandais-je, confuse, le regardant.

- Mes parents ? demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

- Tu as dit que j'allais rencontré-

- Non, _j'ai dit_ que j'allais te faire rencontré ma famille. Je n'ai jamais rien dit au sujet de rencontrer mes parents.

- Oh, répondis-je, d'une certaine manière soulagée, mais désormais davantage confuse.

Les parents étaient un sujet douloureux pour Edward, et je pouvais définitivement comprendre. C'était étrange, et je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais je voulais découvrir ses plus sombres secrets et ses démons cachés et prier Dieu pour qu'ils le laissent tranquille.

- Tu es nerveuse ? demanda-t-il.

- Eh bien, peut-être... attends, pourquoi fait-on ça déjà ? Tu sais, tout le truc de rencontre avec ta famille ?

Il rigola, secouant la tête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses.

- Oh, donc il n'y a pas de bague en diamant pour moi dans l'histoire ? me plaignais-je amèrement.

- Putain, Petite, c'est quoi ton problème ? Tu changes d'humeur comme de chemises. Écoute, si tu veux une bague en diamant, tu vas devoir apprendre à la chourer, dit-il, débouclant ma ceinture de sécurité. Mais avant d'aller faire tout ça, tu vas rencontrer les gens qui t'aiderons à le faire.

- C'est profond.

Il me regarda.

- Descends juste de la putain de voiture.

C'était amusant de jouer avec lui et de réussir à l'énerver. C'était trop facile à faire, aussi. J'adorai ça. De plus, depuis que je l'avais découvert, et avec la moitié des crasses qu'il m'avait fait, il en méritait chaque partie.

L'endroit était rempli de gens, et ils regardèrent tous Edward quand nous entrâmes. C'était des regards mélangeant hostilité et fascination. Il attirait leur attention... et ça ne le rendait que plus sexy.

C'était assez compliqué de s'y retrouver entre ces longues jambes et ces corps parfaits. Il continua à regarder derrière ses épaules puis revint vers moi, s'assurant que j'étais toujours ici. Je voulais rire. S'il avait juste ralenti, il ne se serait pas demandé, il aurait su.

- Yo, Eddie ! J'entendis une forte et grave voix familière. Je t'ai appelé et envoyé des messages, qu'est-ce que tu faisais qui était si important pour que tu ne puisses pas revenir me voir... Ses yeux se posèrent sur moi tandis que je le regardais derrière Edward. Il sourit en connaissance de cause. Oh... J'ai compris. Salut toi, petit microbe Bella, comment vas-tu ?

Edward roula des yeux.

- Putain, elle n'a pas cinq ans, Em.

- Nope, j'ai juste dix-sept ans. Pratiquement une enfant pour certaines personnes, dis-je en visant Edward.

Il serra la mâchoire et sourit fermement.

- Ooh, elle a du cran, Eddie. On peut la garder ?

- Ouais, bien sûr, comme tu veux, dit Edward, me faisant un clin d'oeil.

Il me prit la main et c'était un simple toucher, mais une vague de chaleur me traversa tout de même, et je le regardai avec émerveillement. Si ce genre de choses arrivaient lors qu'il ne faisait que me tenir la main, je pouvais à peine imaginer ce qui m'arriverait s'il touchait une partie plus intime.

_Si seulement..._

- Tiens, dit Edward, me menant vers le tabouret le plus proche, assis-toi.

- Merci, dis-je.

Il me tendit la carte.

- Commande quelque chose.

- D'accord, dis-je.

Edward jeta un regard autour de la salle de billard et son visage auparavant calme devint grave.

- Où sont les autres ? J'avais dit à ces connards d'être là pour six heures tapante. Il est six heures et demie, putain.

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Emmett se retourna. Je ne passe pas ma putain de vie à les surveiller.

- Et qu'en est-il de ta femme ? demanda Edward. Où est-elle, putain ?

- Je suis là, cria Rose à travers la musique, se précipitant vers leur table avec deux pichets de bierre dans les mains. Calme-toi.

- Maintenant ceux que nous attendons sont Jasper et Alice ? Il se pencha et me chuchota à l'oreille. Ils vont t'adorer.

- Génial, dis-je, détournant le regard et revenant à la carte.

Il n'est jamais fair-play.

Edward me tapota la jambe, et fit signe à Emmett, lui disant d'accumuler les boules. Alors qu'il marcha à l'autre bout de la pièce pour prendre une queue, je sentis une paire d'yeux se poser sur moi. Je me tournai vers la droite et surpris Rose en train de m'observer.

- Salut, dis-je, inconfortable.

- Bébé Bella, sourit-elle, tu es toujours là ?

- Arrête, Rose, la cassa Edward.

Je me tournai, surprise par sa soudaine réapparition. Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il était revenu. Ce gars était un vrai ninja.

- Quoi ? J'étais juste en train de poser une question. C'est toujours autorisé, pas vrai ?

- Pas quand tu es odieuse, dit-il, me lançant un regard d'excuse.

Elle haleta.

- Moi ? Odieuse ? Jamais.

- Fais gaffe, dit-il.

C'était un avertissement et il devait être pris comme tel.

- Peu importe, dit-elle. Elle retourna ses yeux bleus vers moi. Sérieusement, tu as l'air d'être une petite intelligente, merde, que vois-tu dans ce tyran ?

Il y a des moments où je voyais le tyran et le comportement détaché d'Edward, mais c'était généralement quand il était avec d'autres personnes. Certes, je ne le connaissais pas depuis très longtemps, mais il était différent avec moi. Les regards qu'il me lançait n'étaient pas froids ou haineux, ils étaient... flirteurs.

- Um, eh bien... Je m'arrêtai, et regardai Edward à la table de billard.

Il était en train de tourner autour, me rappelant un peu plus tôt dans la journée quand j'étais sa proie. Ses yeux se plissèrent, ainsi que son front tandis qu'il réfléchissait à son prochain coup. Il se pencha sur la table, alignant le bâton avec la balle et sa chemise se leva, montrant un bref aperçu de la poignée de son arme.

Cela me ravit.

Ce gars était un risque. Il n'était pas la chose la plus sainte pour moi à poursuivre et un cœur-brisé était à prévoir, mais je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner de lui. Ce que je croyais être sûr et normal était ce qui m'avait éventuellement blessé.

Edward était un pari, et j'étais prête à mettre tout mon argent en jeu.

Je me tournai vers Rose et souris.

- Je vois un M1911.

~X~

Pendant que je jouais au billard avec Edward, le reste de la famille se pointa. Alice et Jasper se montrèrent vers dix-neuf heures. Alice, celle qui parlait, ne faisait que parler d'un problème avec un gars qui avait essayé de les arnaquer sur une affaire qu'ils avaient eu à West Phoenix et s'excusait pour leur retard.

Ils remirent à Edward une liasse de billets en gage de pénitence et ce fût la fin de l'histoire. Cela me choqua de voir un échange fait si ouvertement, mais qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Si je n'avais pas vu ça dans ___New York, police judiciaire_, j'aurais juste pensé que ça n'existait pas.

Les introductions fûrent brèves, et j'étais sûr que si Alice et Jasper avaient été dans les temps, Edward aurait été beaucoup moins excité. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que nous ne soyons tous réunis et apprenions à connaître le nom des autres et Edward fit signe à un gars dehors.

Apparemment, de ce que j'imaginais, ils allaient parler affaires.

Je regardai son dos jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse au coin, et quand je me retournai vers Alice et Rose, elles étaient en train de sourire et de me regarder avec expectative.

- Dis-nous quelque chose sur toi, Bella. Qu'est-ce qui te donne envie de vivre une vie de crimes ? demanda Alice, se précipitant depuis sa chaise.

Elle était petite, à peine 152 centimètres. Elle n'était pas si intimidante que Rose avec ses regards, mais elle n'était pas quelqu'un à négliger non plus. Ses cheveux noirs de jais se tenaient en une coupe de lutin hérissés et son maquillage était sombre et sévère, mais ses vêtements étaient sages et féminins. Elle était une contradiction à elle seule, et pour moi, un moulin à parole.

Je rigolai nerveusement, me grattant la tête en réfléchissant à ce que j'allais pouvoir répondre à cela. Ça me semblait tellement artificiel maintenant. Quand Edward l'avait dit, je le voulais. Il avait une façon de rendre tout ce qu'il disait excitant.

- Ce n'est pas une question piège, m'assura-t-elle.

- Eh bien, c'est compliqué, dis-je.

- Elle a le béguin pour Edward, chantonna Rose.

Je me sentis rougir, et j'attrapai mon verre, buvant tout son contenu.

- Oh, dit Alice, hochant la tête de compréhension. Je peux voir ça.

- Tout n'est pas qu'à propos d'Edward, dis-je en guise de protestation, et elles me lançèrent toutes deux un regard incrédule. Quoi ? Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Alors de quoi s'agit-il ? demanda Rose.

Mon esprit chercha des raisons qui ne tournaient pas autour de lui. Les pistolets, la joie, le danger, et eh bien, tout était attaché à lui. Je me demandais si je voudrais toujours de cette vie s'il était un comptable vivant en banlieues. Voulais-je être une femme au foyer ? Est-ce qu'agir normalement me rendrait heureuse ? Ou voulais-je être libre de tout ça ?

- J'aime ne pas savoir de quoi demain sera fait, répondis-je honnêtement.

Rose rigola.

- Tu es une étrange gamine.

- Ouais, je sais, soupirais-je. J'aimerais juste que les gens arrêtent de me voir comme tel.

- Il n'y a rien de mal à être une gamine, dit Alice. La plupart des gens n'ont pas eu la chance d'avoir une enfance.

- Pas quand l'objet de ton affection utilise cette excuse pour ne pas sortir avec toi, dis-je, mes yeux sur Edward alors qu'il se promenait à l'extérieur.

- Attends, dit Alice, se rasseyant dans son siège. Toi et Edward n'êtes pas ensemble ?

Je rigolai.

- Non... définitivement pas.

- Mais, balbutia-t-elle, l'air confus. Il est là avec toi. Je ne... Je ne comprends pas.

- Il me vois juste comme un pote, dis-je.

Rose toussa.

- Conneries.

- Non, je suis sérieuse, dis-je, laissant sortir toute mes frustrations refoulées.

- Bella, chérie, dit Rose, se penchant vers moi. Il y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur Edward, et c'est, qu'il se fout complètement des gens.

Alice hocha la tête pour faire part de son accord.

- Quoi ? Qu'en est-il de ses parents ? demandais-je, profitant de l'opportunité pour en apprendre plus sur lui.

- Il ne parle pas d'eux, dit Alice.

_Merde._

- Emmett m'a dit qu'ils étaient riches, dit Rose.

_Maintenant nous parlons._

- Riches ? Oh, allez ? Ne la crois pas. Pourquoi Edward quitterait-il une famille riche ? Personne ne choisit cette vie, Rose, dit Alice, la contredisant.

_Pourquoi t'a-t-elle choisi ?  
_

_Elle ne l'a pas fait. Je suis l'exception._

- Hey, je te dis juste ce que j'ai entendu, d'accord ?

Elles continuèrent à se disputer sur ça, et je ne pouvais m'arrêter de penser à Edward et cette vie qu'il avait choisi. Mais s'il était prêt à quitter une vie de richesses garanties, et peut-être avec un foyer aimant, qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour moi et mon avenir avec lui ?

- Donc, qu'est-ce que tu me dis ? demandais-je, interrompant leurs querelles et regardant Rose. Est-ce que tu dis que je devrais abandonner ? Qu'il n'en a rien à foutre de personne-et que ça m'inclue ?

- Non, dit Rose. Ce que je dis est que tu n'es pas juste n'importe qui pour lui. Tu n'as pas écouté ?

- Quoi ? J'étais confuse. Toute cette merde cryptée eut raison de moi.

- Alice, dit Rose, exaspérée. Tu veux bien lui expliquer s'il te plaît ?

- Oui, s'il vous plaît, que quelqu'un m'explique ça, dis-je, levant les mains.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Rose, j'ai compris, dit Alice, faisant craquer ses doigts. Laisse-moi te l'expliquer ainsi. Si tu étais juste n'importe qui pour Edward, il t'aurait tué lorsque tu étais en train d'essayer de voler sa voiture.

- Oooh, c'est vrai, dit Rose. Bien dit, Ally.

- Eh bien, tu sais, dit-elle en souriant.

Je les regardai la mâchoire grande ouverte, essayant de décider si elles étaient ou non sérieuses... et elles l'étaient. Je ne pus retenir mon rire. C'était ridicule.

- Edward ne m'aurait jamais tué.

- _Exactement_, dirent-elles à l'unisson tandis qu'elles tintaient leurs verres ensemble.

Alors que leurs mots entrèrent doucement en moi, Edward entra dans la salle de billard avec Jasper et Emmett à sa suite. Il me surprit en train de le regarder à travers la pièce et sourit. C'était doux et sincère, et ça me fit prendre conscience.

A ce moment je sus, j'étais _son_ exception.

* * *

**Note de Krazyk85** : Nous verrons davantage la "famille" d'Edward et apprendrons à les connaître. Ils joueront une grande partie dans l'histoire. Et nous en découvrirons aussi plus sur les parents d'Edward et de Bella.

**Note de Lijuma** : Eh oui déjà un nouveau chapitre ! Je vous avoue que c'est assez spécial que je poste en début de semaine, je n'ai juste pas pu travailler puisque j'avais oublié mes affaires, donc j'ai fait de la traduction à la place ;) J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu et vous fais pleins de bisous :) Merci pour tous vos encouragements !

* * *

**Lagasy** : Je ne sais pas si l'on peut dire que ce chapitre nous a permis de mieux comprendre Edward, mais en tout cas, on peut définitivement dire que l'on en sait désormais plus sur lui :)

**Lily33-ec** : De tes trois théories, elles ont toutes un petit bout de vérité ;)

**Thalice** : Ah c'est cool que tu ais tout lu d'un coup, j'espère que tu as aimé cette suite :)

**Maryfanfictions** : Ah ah j'ai adoré ton "JE LE VEUX" ! x)

**EdwardxBella** : Et merci à toi pour lire :)


	9. Chapitre 9

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Chop and Change_ de **Krazyk85**.

Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**- Edward ne m'aurait jamais tué.**

**- Exactement, dirent-elles à l'unisson tandis qu'elles tintèrent leurs verres ensemble.**

**Alors que leurs mots entrèrent doucement en moi, Edward entra dans la salle de billard avec Jasper et Emmett à sa suite. Il me surprit en train de le regarder à travers la pièce et sourit. C'était doux et sincère, et cela me fit prendre conscience.**

**A ce moment je sus, j'étais son exception.**

* * *

-Chapitre Neuf-

Nous sommes restés à la salle de billard quelques heures de plus, et j'appris à connaître la famille d'Edward. C'était un groupe de personnes interessantes, pour n'en dire que peu. Ils avaient ce petit lien soudé qui découlait d'Edward et Emmett, qui avaient été amis depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Les trois autres étaient des bouées dérivant au vent, des âmes perdues, bien sûr, mais ensemble ils avaient créé une famille.

Il y avait quelque chose en eux -eux tous- qui me faisait me sentir chez moi. Comme si, d'une certaine manière, je leur avais toujours appartenu, parce que j'étais une vagabonde, une âme perdue, une inadaptée. Enfin, dans ma propre version tous publics.

Donc, c'était comme gagner au loto quand ils m'accueillirent à bras ouverts.

Emmett prit même l'habitude de m'appeler "_P'tite Soeur_", ce qui m'allait bien. C'était mieux que d'être appelé Petite ou Bébé Bella.

Tandis que la nuit avançait, j'appris quelques nouveaux trucs sur eux et leurs moyens de gagner de l'argent. Edward, comme je l'avais toujours suspecté, était le leader du business qu'ils avaient mis en place. Ils vendaient des drogues - d'autant que je sache, mais c'était plus compliqué que dealer. Il se trouvait que c'était beaucoup plus que ça.

Ils avaient tous un rôle à jouer dans la famille, unique à eux, mais bénéfique pour le business.

Le truc de Rosalie était les voitures, et je trouvais cela surprenant. Elle ne semblait pas être de ce genre avec ses ongles manucurés, ses cheveux parfaits, et ses vêtements hors de prix, mais elle savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur les voitures et même plus. Elle savait comment les conduire, comment les réparer, et plus important, comment les voler. Elle avait pris les techniques de vol d'Edward et les avait perfectionné.

Aucune voiture ne lui résistait, et quand elle entendit parler de ma vieille méthode de mettre un cintre dans la fenêtre, elle en tombit presque de rire de sa chaise. Elle me proposa de m'apprendre, mais Edward l'avertit qu'il serait le seul à le faire, et puis ils se disputèrent à propos de cela, ce qu'au bout du compte Edward gagna.

Alice était le génie de l'informatique. Une auto-proclamée nerd et elle pouvait pirater n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait aucun mot de passe qu'elle ne pouvait trouver et aucune application de sécurité d'ordinateur qui pouvait l'empêcher d'entrer. Elle utilisait ces compétences pour entrer dans un site de vêtements. Elle ajoutait de l'argent à sa carte virtuelle et l'utilisait. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait ses vêtements. Elle me promit de m'emmener faire du shopping en ligne dans un futur proche.

Je déclinai au premier abord, un peu méfiante de faire ce genre de choses, mais encore une fois, j'avais besoin de nouvelles fringues.

Emmett était leur muscle, pur et simple. Son travail consistait à intimider. Même si pour moi il ressemblait plus à un gros nounours, j'étais sûr qu'il pouvait être assez effrayant.

Il y a quelques années, quand lui et Edward étaient en Arizona, ils avaient été dans un bar. Quelque chose était arrivé, et des insultes avaient été dites, et Emmett s'était battu avec quelques idiots bourrés - cinq d'entres eux pour être exacte. Il les avait tous battu à lui seul. Il avait réussi à tuer deux hommes en brisant leur cou, et les trois autres avaient étaient battus à mort, dans une bain de sang. Edward avait éventuellement tiré Emmett du seul gars qui était presque mort, et ils avaient fui la scène.

Bien sûr, ils ne se faisaient jamais prendre, et Emmett était foutrement fier de lui. Il continuait à me montrer les cicatrices sur ses doigts, genre toutes les cinq minutes.

Jasper, le silencieux blond du Texas, était probablement le plus impressionnant du groupe. Il n'était pas fort comme Emmett, se fichait un peu des voitures, et laissait tous les piratages à sa petite-amie, mais il était important. C'était le diplomate, conciliateur, et pouvait influencer une personne du fait qu'ils étaient innocent.

Il pouvait parler et se sortir de n'importe quelle situation.

Par exemple, il y a quelques années, il était descendu au Mexique avec Edward pour ramener de la drogue de contrebande dans leur État. Ils étaient à mi-chemin de chez eux, à 1,6 kilomètres de la frontière, quand ils avaient eu quelques problèmes avec la cargaison de drogue mexicaine. Plusieurs hommes avaient forcé Jasper et Edward à sortir de leur voiture et avaient pointé un pistolet sur leurs têtes - et quand ils me dirent cela, j'haletai fortement et tout le monde rit de moi.

On m'avait assuré, à plusieurs reprises, que tout s'était bien passé.

Les hommes avaient mis Edward et Japer à genoux et leurs avaient dit de faire leurs prières parce qu'ils allaient mourir, mais quand Jasper avait commencé à parler, les choses avaient dérapé. Ce ne fut même pas cinq minutes plus tard qu'ils avaient passé un accord avec la cargaison. Il arrangea les choses avec le chef de la bande, et finalement, Edward et Jasper ont désormais une meilleure connexion avec le Mexique.

Ils parlaient de produits de hautes qualitées et d'accès aux avions, de tunnels sous-terrains, et de corrompre la police qui pouvait facilement se laisser acheter.

C'était assez amusant.

Puis il y avait Edward, le cerveau. Il était celui qui rassemblait tout le monde et les guidait dans la vie de crime. Il était intelligent, charismatique, et avait une présence imposante. Tout le monde le remarquait... surtoût moi. Il savait comment vendre les drogues et comment tout planifier pour être sûr que ce soit un succès.

J'avais entendu dire qu'il ne faisait rien tant qu'il n'avait pas analysé tous les aspects du plan. Alice le traitait de perfectionniste et Rose de connard.

Emmett était celui qui avait le moins d'objectifs, et parlait de comment Edward était l'enfant le plus intelligent à l'école, un putain de génie en maths. Mais bien sûr, personne n'était autorisé à savoir quelque chose sur Edward et son éducation, et Emmett était immédiatement réprimandé.

C'était frustrant parce qu'il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais savoir, mais ça ne m'était pas donné facilement. C'est pour cela que quand l'attention se porta sur moi et qu'Edward me posa des questions sur ma vie et ma famille, je refusai de lui répondre.

Il n'était pas content, mais s'il ne se décidait pas à me donner ce que je voulais, je n'allais pas le faire non plus.

De plus, je ne pouvais pas lui dire pour Phil ou ma mère inutile. C'était toujours dur pour moi d'y penser, donc c'était pire de le dévoiler à un groupe de personnes. Je m'en tenais aux basiques, leur parlant de mon école, mes vieux amis et animaux, et toutes sortes d'autres choses insignifiantes, superficielles.

Mais alors que je leur décrivais mon insignifiante petite vie, je me demandais ce que serait mon rôle dans la famille. En vérité, je n'avais rien à offrir à personne. A moins que ces gens aient besoin de quelqu'un pour vérifier l'orthographe d'un document ou de le critiquer pour eux, j'étais assez inutile.

_Merde, que faisais-je même ici ? _

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu, Petite ? On ne t'a pas encore effrayé ? Tu ne cours pas en criant ? Edward sourit, éteignant la voiture.

_Oh, ouais, maintenant je me souviens... _

Je ne lui répondis pas. A la place, je le regardai se pencher en arrière dans son siège et fermer les yeux. Il expira bruyamment et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux - ces cheveux en désordre et Oh-foutrement sexy. Je voulais les aggripper, les sentir entre mes doigts et les tirer.

Je bavais pratiquement sur moi-même rien qu'en y pensant.

- Ca a été une putain de journée, dit-il.

- Ouais, dis-je, scannant son corps, mes yeux se dissimulant dans la luxure.

Les biceps de ses bras étaient fléchis tandis que ses mains reposées sur sa tête, et c'était devenu le centre principal de mon attention. Je plissai des yeux et penchai la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre quelques significations sur l'art de ses tatouages. Sous la face inférieur de son bras droit, je remarquai un nom signé en noir cursif...

_Tanya_.

J'arrêtai de respirer. Le nom causa un retournement de mon estomac et me fit mal à la poitrine, mais même, je ne pouvais détourner les yeux - qu'importe à quel point j'essayais. C'était tout ce dont j'arrivais à penser. J'étais une vraie masochiste.

_Tanya_.

Qui était cette fille ? Etait-elle une femme ou une petite-amie ? Etaient-ils toujours ensemble, et était-ce pour cela qu'il ne voulait pas m'embrasser ? Et s'ils étaient toujours ensemble, où était-elle ? Elle devait signifier quelque chose pour lui. Les gars ne tatouent pas le nom d'une fille sur eux à moins qu'elle compte pour eux ou... qu'ils l'aiment.

J'étais perdu dans mes propres pensées misérables quand Edward parla.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il, enlevant les cheveux de mon épaule et caressant mon cou avec le dos de sa main.

Le toucher me ramena dans le présent, mais il ne me fit que réaliser à quel point j'étais jalouse de cette fille fantôme.

- Quoi ? demandais-je, m'écartant de lui.

- Tu vas bien ? Il mâcha l'anneau de sa lèvre. Tu n'as pas l'air... heureuse.

- Je suis heureuse... dis-je, ma phrase tombant à la dérive sur la fin.

La voiture sembla silencieuse, et je voulus lui demander pour le tatouage. C'était sur le bout de ma langue, mais quand je le regardai, je vis qu'il me faisait ce regard. Ce sourire, celui qui me disait que je comptais pour lui.

Bien sûr, je n'aurais probablement pas remarqué un tel truc si Alice et Rosalie ne me l'avaient pas fait remarqué. J'ai tendance à avoir ma propre perception des gens.

Donc pour le bien de ma santé mentale, j'arrêtai de penser à cette fille et commençai à penser à moi - et à ce que je voulais. Après ça, tout le reste s'envola. Je décidai de prendre un risque et de lancer les dés.

- Tu es fatiguée ? Tu veux aller à l'intérieur et regarder un film ? demanda-t-il.

Dans une réponse minable, je débloquai ma ceinture et me penchai vers le frein à main. Je fixai ses lèvres, léchant les miennes d'anticipation.

Il plissa les yeux vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire ? demandais-je, me rapprochant davantage de lui. Je veux que tu m'embrasses.

Il pencha la tête, juste un peu, ce qui stoppa mon souffle. Il sourit en coin tandis qu'il prit ma main et la baisa.

Je fronçai des sourcils, avançant ma lèvre inférieur.

- C'est tout ?

Il haussa des épaules.

- J'ai déjà pris plus que ma part.

Ce gars n'était rien d'autre qu'un taquin constant. Il m'amenait toujours au bord de la combustion seulement pour l'arracher à la dernière minute. J'avais foutrement faim.

- Ugh, grognais-je en me jetant de nouveau dans mon siège. Me tortures-tu vraiment juste pour t'amuser ?

- Je te torture ? Il rigola, secouant la tête. As-tu la moindre idée... Il soupira. Tu penses vraiment que je ne veux pas t'embrasser ?

- Non, je sais que tu le veux... du moins, je crois que tu le veux. Je ne comprends juste pas pourquoi tu ne le fais pas.

- Bella, dit-il, débloquant sa ceinture et tournant son corps dans ma direction. Je sais que ça semble fou, spécialement venant d'un baiseur comme moi, mais je ne veux pas franchir cette ligne avec toi. Pas tant que tu es toujours mineur.

_Oh, c'est vrai, ses principes. _

Je ne le croyais pas - pas après toutes les merdes que j'avais entendu ce soir.

- Tu es sérieux ? lui criais-je. Edward, tu es un dealer de drogue. Un putain de dealer de drogue ! Tu passes illégalement des kilos de drogues à travers les Etats presque toutes les semaines. Crois-moi, un baiser illégal est le cadet de tes soucis. Je pouvais voir Edward hésiter maintenant, et je lui fis le coup de grâce, me pressant contre son corps. Je chuchotai. De plus, qui va te dénoncer, hein ? Pas moi.

- J'aurais espéré que tu rendrais toute cette merde plus aisée pour moi... mais putain regarde-toi. Il souffla, sa main s'agitant sur mon corps. Tu joues juste foutrement avec ma tête et...

- Et quoi ? demandais-je, mordant ma lèvre, le suppliant déjà de m'embrasser.

- Merde ! jura-t-il, cognant le volant avec ses poings. Tu n'as vraiment aucune idée de ce que tu me fais, pas vrai ?

Oh, non, je savais et je l'utilisais à mon avantage.

- Je veux juste que tu m'embrasses, Edward. Juste un seul stupide baiser. Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de m'épouser.

Il se moqua et me regarda, toujours suspicieux de mes motivations.

- Si je te donne un baiser, est-ce que tu fermeras ta gueule à ce sujet ?

- Oui, souris-je béatement. Mais tu dois m'embrasser sur les lèvres.

- Quelles lèvres ?

- Je serai la mâchoire, essayant de contrôler l'excitation qui me frappait en bas. Merde, pourquoi avait-il du dire cela ? C'était cruel.

- Eh bien, dit-il, joueur.

- Je réfléchis.

Il sourit, se rallongeant dans son siège et mettant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Dis-moi juste où, petite.

Sachant parfaitement que j'allais me haïr pour cela plus tard, je décidais que je voulais qu'il m'embrasse sur la bouche.

- Ici, dis-je finalement, pointant mes lèvres. Je veux que tu m'embrasses ici.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il, haussant un sourcil. Parce qu'un baiser est tout ce que tu auras.

J'haletai.

- Un baiser ?

- C'est juste un baiser avant que tu ais dix-huit ans. C'est le marché. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

Il a mit en place un marché difficile, mais un baiser était mieux que rien. Il me tiendrait juste en attente pour quarante-quatre - non, quarante-trois jours. Je savais qu'embrasser Edward ne ferait que m'en faire vouloir davantage, et avec le recul, il aurait peut-être été plus sage d'attendre et ne pas tanter Pandora en ouvrant la boite, mais il me l'offrait maintenant. Je ne pensai pas aux conséquences.

- Je vais le prendre, dis-je, avec peut-être un peu trop d'empressement, mais je le voulais plus que tout.

Il se pencha vers le frein à main et enleva la distance entre nous, ses lèvres planant au-dessus des miennes. Il parla vaguement, son souffle chaud sur mon visage. Il sentait la menthe.

- Tu es sûr de vouloir ça, Petite ?

Je déglutis, fermant les yeux et hochant la tête.

- Très bien, concéda-t-il, ses mains prenant en coupe mon visage, le tenant fermement en place.

Le temps alla agonisement lentement tandis que j'attendais anxieusement ce moment où il m'embrasserait enfin. Puis ça arriva. Ses lèvres se pressèrent gentiment contre les miennes. Elles étaient douces et chaudes, un vaste contraste au froid et à la rudeur de son anneau, mais ils semblaient être complémentaire.

Il commença à bouger la bouche, son attention concentré sur ma lèvre inférieure tandis qu'il suçait et tirait dessus. Il fit des mouvements circulaires et roula mes joues avec ses pouces. Je saisis ses poignets, ayant besoin d'être stabilisée.

Mon monde tournait autour de moi.

Il n'y avait pas de langue, et il ne le précipita pas. Le baiser était tendre et lent. C'était parfait.

Quand il s'éloigna, je gémis.

- _Plus_.

Il rigola.

- Ne sois pas gourmande, Petite. Un baiser est tout ce que tu auras avant le treize septembre. C'est le marché.

J'ouvris les yeux, surprise.

- Tu connais ma date d'anniversaire ?

- Bien sûr que je la connais, dit-il, mettant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je l'ai marqué sur mon calendrier.

* * *

Note de **Krazyk85** : Il a craqué... nous en étions sûr. Bella sait être persistante... et le tatouage sur son bras ? Hmmm... Je me demande ;) Merci d'avoir lu. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que cela représente. Xoxoxo

Note de **Lijuma** : Merci pour toutes vos reviews, sachez que je les lis toutes. D'ailleurs, merci aussi à celles qui me disent qu'elles se sont fait les huit chapitres d'un coup, j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant :) De plus, comme dit sur la page Facebook, une surprise concernant cette fiction arrive très bientôt donc surveillez bien ma page de profil ! Robisous mes lectrices :)

* * *

**Est-ce que Bella et Edward vont finir dans une petite vie bien rangée comme elle se le demande ? Du moins est-ce que tu le penses ?** (alleziacullenpc)

Tout d'abord merci pour ton enthousiame et ton soutien, j'ai adoré ta review :) Ensuite, non je ne pense pas qu'ils finiront dans un petite vie tranquille avec maison, chien et enfant. J'aimerais que Bella devienne une vraie tueuse (du moins je l'espère dans l'optique de la fiction) mais je pense qu'elle va juste un peu suivre Edward dans ses voyages de contrebande et apprendre à vivre comme lui. Nous aurons surement la réponse à cette question dans la préquelle de _Chop & Change_ que j'écrirai plus tard, _Choping & Changing_ :)

* * *

**celine11** J'adore ton idée de Bella se glissant dans le lit d'Edward, je pense aussi qu'il aurait du mal à lui resister ;)

**Sol Sol Sol **Ah oui tiens je n'y avais pas pensé, c'est vrai que moi non plus je n'aime pas trop Dark Carlisle :/

**miangemidemon02** C'est vrai que peut-être qu'elle lui fait penser à quelqu'un de son passé, mais dans ce cas, l'aimerait-il vraiment pour ce qu'elle est ? :/


	10. Chapitre 10

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Chop and Change_ de **Krazyk85**.

Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**- Ne sois pas gourmande, Petite. Un baiser est tout ce que tu auras avant le treize septembre. C'est le marché.**

**J'ouvris les yeux, surprise.**

**- Tu connais ma date d'anniversaire ? **

**- Bien sûr que je la connais, dit-il en me remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Je l'ai marqué sur mon calendrier.**

* * *

-Chapitre Dix-

Quarante-trois jours en comptant jusqu'à mon anniversaire, et le baiser dans la voiture d'Edward était constamment dans mes pensées, il avait laissé mon corps à bout de souffle et excité. Il me faisait en vouloir un autre, mais il était ferme sur le fait de vouloir que j'attende. Il était si timide à ce sujet, aussi. Il faisait de petites choses pour entièrement m'enflammer, juste pour me voir me tortiller. Un toucher innocent par ci, un chuchotement à l'oreille par là, et la chose la plus cruelle de toute était le jour où il m'avait embrassé la clavicule.

Il avait dit que c'était autorisé parce que nous nous étions seulement mis d'accord sur le fait de ne pas nous embrasser sur les lèvres, ce à quoi j'avais répondu : Quelles lèvres ?

Il avait alors quitté la chambre et avait été directement dans la salle de bain pendant vingts minutes.

Après ça, tous les touchers s'arrêtèrent, et il essaya de garder une certaine distance avec moi. Je voulais me botter le cul pour lui avoir dit quelque chose. La prochaine fois je ferme pas putain de gueule et je laisse le magnifique batârd m'embrasser à l'endroit qu'il souhaite.

Et enfin, comme l'enfer, les jours passaient les uns après les autres sans aucun signe de fin en vue.

Au septième jour, trente-six jours avant mon anniversaire, Edward m'apprit les basiques pour voler des voitures. Il y avait un tour qu'il aimait utiliser si une voiture avait un système d'alarme. Il marcherait avec désinvolture en bougeant bien des hanches. Si rien ne se passait, il repasserait un peu plus tard pour la voler. L'empressement te fait te faire prendre, disait-il, et il me força à le dire trois ou quatre fois.

J'eus un soupçon persistant sur le fait que nous ne parlions désormais plus de voitures.

Un autre truc qu'il me dit était de repérer des voitures devant des hôtels de luxe ou des restaurants et prétendre être gardien de parking. C'est un vol facile, dit-il, mais cela ne marche que la moitié du temps. Ces derniers jours, la plupart des endroits sont remplis de sécurité. Il aimait s'en tenir aux vieux basiques, et c'était de voler des voitures dans des parkings couverts.

- Ca c'est facile à faire. Et je cite.

La leçon complète dura vingts minutes et pas une fois mon cintre dans la porte ne fut suggéré comme une technique optimale. Nous nous sommes assis assez prêt l'un de l'autre ce jour-là, et avons effleuré nos épaules, mais il n'y avait pas d'embrassade sur ma clavicule ou ailleurs.

Je perdais peu à peu la tête.

Au quinzième jours, vingt-huit jours avant mon anniversaire, il me fit ressortir pour tirer. Il se tint derrière moi et pressa son corps contre le mien et m'apprit la "bonne" façon de tirer avec un flingue. Son souffle était sur mon cou, ses lèvres frolant ma peau, et ses longs doigts enroulaient autour des miens. Encore, il n'y avait aucun baiser, mais je ne me plaignis pas. Le sentir était juste assez. Et quand je le sentis, genre le "sentis" vraiment, il mit abruptement fin à la séance et courut jusqu'à sa voiture.

Pourquoi nous torturait-il comme cela, sur une technicité stupide, je ne le saurai jamais.

Au vingt-quatrième jour, dix-neuf avant mon anniversaire, Edward sortit en ville avec Emmett et Jasper. Il ne partagea pas tous les détails de son petit voyage avec moi, mais il me tendit un pistolet et me dit de tirer sur quelqu'un s'il passait par cette porte. Comme précaution supplémentaire, il envoya Alice. Elle était forte pour viser au pistolet.

Il me prit dans ses bras avant de partir et me serra fortement. Il me chuchota à l'oreille et me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter.

C'était dur de voir Edward franchir cette porte, parce qu'en plus d'être ce criminel étant la seule famille que j'avais désormais, il était aussi tout mon monde. Tout tournait autour de lui, et si, pour quelques raisons, il cessait d'exister... je ne saurais pas quoi faire.

Inutile de dire que ça allait être trois longues journées.

Au dix-septième jour avant mon anniversaire, je dormais dans son lit. Le Colt M1911 qu'il m'avait laissé était coincé sous mon oreiller, et mon doigt reposait sur la gâchette. Je rêvais de Renée et des jours où nous étions une famille, un temps sans Phil. C'était un rêve joyeux. Alors, quand je me réveillai avec de puissants bras autour de moi et de douces lèvres sur mon épaule, je ne cherchai pas le pistolet pour tirer sur cet inconnu. Je souris.

- Tu es de retour, dis-je d'une voix rauque et encore endormie par le sommeil.

- Comment vas-tu, petite ? demanda-t-il, embrassant le dos de mon cou.

Je fermai les yeux et l'autorisai à m'embrasser.

- Je vais bien. Ton stupide visage m'a manqué, cependant.

Il rigola doucement, et m'attira davantage contre sa poitrine.

- Ouais, moi aussi.

- Alors, comment s'est passé le voyage ? demandais-je, resistant à l'envie de me retourner et de l'attaquer. Je ne voulais pas lui rendre son esprit. Il enfreignait les règles, et j'étais plus que d'accord pour le laisser faire.

- Foutrement horrible. J'ai détesté chaque minute. C'était le premier voyage où j'avais hâte de rentrer à la maison. Plus de baisers le long de mon cou, ses lèvres bordant l'endroit sous mon oreille.

- Ouais, soufflais-je.

Putain, il me tuait.

Sa main bougea de mon ventre à mes côtes. Il la glissa doucement, agrippa ma hanche et la pressa. Il poussa doucement son bassin vers moi, et je pus le sentir se presser contre le bas de mon dos.

Je gardai la bouche fermée cette fois. Je ne voulais pas ruiner ce moment, qu'importe ce que c'était.

- Tu sens bon, gémit-il, inhalant mes cheveux. C'est quoi ?

- Um, dis-je, me mordant la lèvre inférieur et essayant durement de me focaliser sur sa question et non sur sa bouche à mon oreille ou sur sa dureté poussant contre moi. Tout cela était distrayant. C'est...le shampoing, je pense.

- Non, dit-il, Ce n'est pas ça. C'est autre chose. C'est quelque chose qui vient complètement de... toi.

Je déglutis, incapable de parler, mais répondant en me pressant davantage contre lui.

- Mmmm, fredonna-t-il, montant et descendant sa main sur ma taille. Ses doigts s'écartaient sur mon ventre, et doucement et agonisement, il s'approcha petit à petit du haut de mon bas de pyjama. Je retins mon souffle et mon corps se raidit avec expectation, attendant et ayant besoin qu'il brise la dernière barrière.

Mais alors, comme toujours, il s'arrêta. Il enleva sa main et roula loin de moi. C'était le plus long et le plus énorme toucher de toute ma vie. Cela me frustra, et je n'allais pas le laisser filer.

Il bougeait pour partir de mon lit quand je me retournai et attrapai le haut du dos de son jean. Il me regarda, surpris.

- Tu ne peux pas continuer à me faire ça, Edward. Soit tu es avec moi avant mon anniversaire, soit tu ne l'es pas.

Il enleva mes doigts de son jean et s'allongea. Nous étions face à face, et il tint mon visage entre ses mains, me fixant intensément.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. Tu as raison. C'est con de ma part de frotter ma bite partout contre toi, et... ça n'arrivera plus.

Je le regardai.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

- Je sais, dit-il en m'embrassant le bout du nez.

Il rompit le pacte pour la millionième fois, et je me demandai pourquoi j'étais la seule à tenir le coup. S'il pouvait tricher et briser les règles, pourquoi pas moi ?

Ne tenant plus parole, je jetai mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai. Ce n'était ni doux ni tendre comme la première fois où nos lèvres s'étaient rencontrées. C'était dur et passionné. Je le voulais tellement, et je refusais d'attendre, cependant, plus de jours. Deux semaines ?

Bordel, c'était assez proche.

Il s'assit, figé, ne sachant pas comment réagir, mais quand je pris sa lèvre entre mes dents et tirai dessus, il gémit. Il attrapa mes hanches et planta ses doigts dans ma peau. Il roula au dessus de moi et approfondi le baiser. Ma bouche s'ouvrit à la sienne, et nos langues se rencontrèrent pour la première fois. Je cambrai le dos, pressant ma poitrine contre la sienne. Il me poussa avec une telle force, que cela brisa notre baiser. Quand mes lèvres sollicitèrent les siennes, il était parti. Son front reposait contre mon épaule, et nous étions tous deux essoufflés.

- Plus, dis-je, essayant d'attirer son visage au mien.

- Bébé, je ne peux pas.

Son ton était tellement torturé et absurde, mais je souris au fait qu'il m'ait appelé "bébé" et non "petite". Il y avait un autre moment où je me rappelais qu'il m'avait appelé comme cela. C'était durant notre première leçon de tir, quand je m'étais cognée le visage avec le pistolet. J'étais complètement passé au-dessus à ce moment-là, mais quand j'y repensais maintenant, ça me disait déjà ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. Un lapsus qui m'avait tout dit. Je ne prêtais juste pas attention.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas ? demandais-je, et il lâcha un soupir. Je l'interrompis rapidement avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de parler. S'il te plaît ne me donne pas cette connerie d'excuse sur l'âge, d'accord ? Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas la raison.

Il garda son visage caché dans mes cheveux, enroulant ses bras autour de moi et rapprochant mon corps.

- Parce que tu es la seule personne dont j'ai quelque chose à foutre dans cette vie de merde, et je ne... il chuchota si bas que je ne l'entendis presque pas. Je ne veux rien faire qui puisse foutre ça en l'air.

- Pourquoi me mets-tu sur ce piedestal, Edward ? demandais-je, glissant les mains dans ses cheveux et les empoignant. Je ne suis pas aussi bonne et parfaite que tu sembles le penser. Je suis une personne à problèmes comme tout le monde.

Il secoua la tête, s'enfonçant davantage dans mon épaule.

- Si je m'autorise à être avec toi - sans barrières - j'ai peur de te faire du mal... comme t'écraser et tirer un putain de Lennie.

J'haussai les sourcils avec confusion.

- Lennie ?

Il hôcha la tête.

- Comme dans le livre _Des souris et des hommes_ ?

Edward se déplaça sur les coudes et me sourit.

- Tu vois, tu sais toujours foutrement de quoi je parle. Quelle petite de ton âge aurait su pour Lennie et ce putain de chien ? C'est foutrement ce que j'aime chez- il s'arrêta abruptement, détournant le regard. Peut-être que Jazz avait raison.

Je levai le regard vers lui, confuse de sa déclaration au sujet de Jasper, mais aussi incapable de traiter le fait que le mot en A s'était échappé de ses lèvres. Edward pensait et croyait vraiment qu'il allait trop m'aimer et que le poids de la passion allait m'écraser. Je n'avais pas décidé s'il parlait littéralement ou au figuré.

- Edward. Je ris, avançant et lissant les lignes de troubles de son front. Pourquoi rends-tu les choses si compliquées ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il, tournant le regard vers moi. Il avança les lèvres, les pressant fermement contre les miennes, et me donnant un bref baiser. C'était l'un de ceux auquels on ne peut répondre et il enfouit de nouveau son visage dans mes cheveux. Sa voix était étouffée. Je combats une cause perdue.

La solution était simple...

- Arrête de combattre.

Ce fut silencieux pendant un long moment, et je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait. Eventuellement, cependant, son souffle devint calme, et je sus qu'il s'était endormi. Fermant les yeux, enroulant mes mains dans ses cheveux, je le suivis.

Mes rêves furent remplis de tatouages, de lèvre percé, et de persistants baisers.

Quand je me réveillai dans la matinée, il n'était plus au-dessus de moi, mais à côté, jouant avec ses doigts le long mon bras nu. Je plissai les yeux, confuse de voir son brusque changement d'attitude. Il me regardait avec un sourire sournois.

- Bonjour, dit-il. Tu as bien dormi ?

J'hôchai doucement la tête.

- Ca allait. Et toi? Tu as bien dormi ?

- Oh ouais, j'ai dormi comme un putain de bébé.

Il rebondissait pratiquement du lit d'enthousiasme. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça avant, et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire, comme une idiote.

- Je vois ça, rigolais-je. Tu as l'air très énergique ce matin.

- J'ai décidé de dire "on s'en bat".

- On s'en bat ? répétais-je, peu sûr de ce que cela voulait dire.

- Ouais, on s'en bat. Il plaça ses mains sur mon visage et fit rouler ses pouces sur ma lèvre inférieur. Il baissa la tête et chuchota. Toi et moi, bébé, nous allons foutre cette ville en l'air.

Puis il m'embrassa... _brutalement_.

* * *

Note de **Krazyk85** : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! *smack*

Note de **Lijuma** : Pour celles qui n'ont pas vu, je traduis désormais des extraits de cette fiction du PDV d'Edward donc allez voir mon profil si ça vous intéresse :)

* * *

**Tu ne te serais pas inspirée d'un livre ou d'un film par hasard ?** (Adore Youu)

Non, je ne crois pas non plus que tu ais déjà laissé un com sur cette histoire, donc merci pour ce premier :)

Ensuite, j'aimerais bien te dire que je me suis inspirée d'un truc et tout mais le fait est que je ne suis que traductrice de cette histoire, l'auteur est **Krazyk85**, une américaine. Et effectivement elle s'est inspirée de films, notamment _Tueurs nés, True Romance, The Chase et 60 secondes chrono_ :)


	11. Chapitre 11

Cette fiction ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais que traduire la fiction _Chop and Change_ de **Krazyk85**.

Disclaimer : _Twilight_ n'est pas à moi mais à son auteur, Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**- Je vois ça, rigolais-je. Tu as l'air très énergique ce matin.**

**- J'ai décidé de dire "on s'en bat".**

**- On s'en bat ? répétais-je, peu sûr de ce que ça voulait dire. **

**- Ouais, on s'en bat. Il plaça ses mains sur mon visage et fit rouler ses pouces sur ma lèvre inférieur. Il baissa la tête et chuchota. Toi et moi, bébé, nous allons foutre cette ville en l'air. **

**Puis il m'embrassa... **_**brutalement**_**.**

* * *

-Chapitre Onze-

Le baiser était énergique, intense et pénétrant. Le corps d'Edward me coinçait, me gardant écrasée et immobilisée sous lui. Mes doigts empoignèrent ses cheveux, utilisant cela comme prise pour me soulever et presser mes seins contre lui, voulant qu'il me sente, lui montrant ce que j'avais à offrir.

Edward grogna en réponse, approfondissant le baiser, sa langue se mêlant à la mienne tandis qu'il appuyait davantage ses hanches contre moi. Ce qui suscita un grave et haletant gémissement de ma part, et je sentis mon visage se réchauffer d'embarras.

- Chuuut, dit-il, enlevant sa bouche de la mienne et me laissant en bordel ambulant. Il descendit au sud et trouva une tendre place au creux de mon cou.

Mon souffle était erratique et rapide comme les battements de mon coeur, et je griffai les draps de lit, serrant le tissu dans mes poings serrés. Je fermai les yeux, concentrée sur la douce sensation de ses lèvres tandis qu'elles continuaient leur assaut sur ma peau. Ses rugueuses, et pourtant étonnament douces mains glissèrent et s'enveloppèrent gentillement autour de mon cou. Sa bouche, brûlante sur ma chaire humide, descendit toujours plus bas jusqu'à être en haut de mes seins et agita sa langue, me léchant là.

Mon corps se tendit de besoin, se préparant au moment où il retirerait complètement mon tee-shirt et prendrait mon mamelon en bouche.

J'ouvris la bouche et roulai les hanches, mon esprit nageant en plein désir.

Puis je me sentis complètement désarmée quand je sentis ses dents sur ma peau, s'enfonçant dans la chair et me mordant. Je bougeai brusquement, mais ses mains étaient toujours fermement autour de mon cou et me gardaient en place. Il ne releva pas le regard vers moi. Le haut de sa tête, un désordre de sombres cheveux bronzés, était la seule chose que je pouvais voir.

Il suça le morceau de chair qu'il avait mordu il y a quelques secondes, puis tira légèrement sa tête vers l'arrière et revint dessus, m'envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps.

Je me rallongeai contre l'oreiller et soupirai de contentement. .

Putain. Il peut faire ce qu'il veut.

Le souffle chaud d'Edward flotta sur moi, ce qui provoqua à ma peau particulièrement sensible et réceptive de picotter. Il enleva ses mains de mon cou et les guida le long de mes épaules et de mes bras, saisissant mes poignés serrés et les arrachant des draps.

Il souleva le visage, les yeux plus noir que jamais, et me fit un sourire narquois et tordu.

- As-tu déjà été embrassé comme ça avant ?

- Non, dis-je, pensant à tous ces moments gênant avec mon ex petit-copain Mike Newton. Définitivement pas.

- Ca se voit, dit-il, plaçant un léger baiser sur ce morceau de peau qu'il avait sucé et mordu, qui était maintenant transformé en une nuance profondément pourpre.

Putain de merde... ce magnifique bâtard vient juste de me marquer.

Mes yeux s'élargirent.

- Viens-tu sérieusement de me faire un suçon ?

- C'est juste un petit, dit-il, le couvrant avec mon tee-shirt. Il bougea sur le lit, et son corps plana au-dessus du mien. Il sourit béatement, baissant la tête et m'embrassant brièvement. Ne t'inquiète pas, petite, je l'ai mis là où personne ne pourra le voir - et s'ils le voient, ils seront froutrement bons pour être morts.

- Donc, c'est un genre d'avertissement alors ? demandais-je, soulevant la jambe et l'enroulant autour de sa taille.

- Plus ou moins. Il m'embrassa de nouveau.

Purée, ce gars était accro maintenant.

- C'est un avertissement pour qui ?

- N'importe quel connard qui penserait pouvoir prendre ce qui est mien, dit-il avec une pointe amère et dominatrice. Tu es ma copine maintenant.

Ca aurait du être un drapeau rouge pour moi, me rappelant à quel point c'était dangereux de s'impliquer avec un homme si possessif - surtout avec tout ce "Nous sommes des femmes, entends-nous rugir" mouvement de merde que Renée avait instauré en moi. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir voulu, et j'étais certaine que cette merde n'allait pas s'arrêter. J'aimais savoir que je lui appartenais si plainement et avec acharnement et le fait qu'il tuerait quiconque essayerait de m'éloigner.

Je me mordis la lèvre, incapable de cacher à quel point cette idée m'avait excité.

- Plus tard, dit-il, traçant ses doigts autour de l'os de ma hanche et au bas de mon estomac. Je veux mon nom ici.

Inhalant brusquement, je soulevai les hanches en réponse, voulant qu'il me touche plus fermement et plus intimement.

Il dessina une ligne avec son nez autour de mon menton et de mon oreille et parla doucement.

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ?

J'hochai la tête, fermant fermement les yeux quand je sentis sa main se glisser sous ma ceinture, se déplaçant lentement vers le bas. Il s'arrêta. Hésitant.

- Tu me laisserais mettre mon nom ici ? demanda-t-il, ses doigts frottant légèrement ma peau.

- Oui, gémis-je, me léchant les lèvres.

Je le sentis sourire dans mon cou. Bordel, c'était tellement un putain de taquin.

Il continua son voyage avec ses doigts, les tambourinant contre moi et allant toujours plus bas et arrivant au point qui coulait et était trempée en dessous, se courbant pour mon besoin. Il était à moins de deux centimètres de mes lèvres douloureuses.

- Et qu'en est-il d'ici ? demanda-t-il en embrassant et mordillant mon lobe d'oreille. Tu me laisserais te marquer ici, avec ma bouche ?

- Oui, où tu veux, soupirais-je, serrant de nouveau les draps. Touche-moi juste.

Il savait ce qu'il me faisait. Il savait à quel point je le voulais. Il me taquinait exprès. C'était à ce moment que j'aurais voulu ne pas être si inexpérimentée. Ce n'était pas juste pour lui d'avoir tout le pouvoir. Je me promis de lui faire payer ça en dix fois pire.

- S'il te plaît, chuchotais-je. Touche-moi.

Il gémit et déplaça son visage pour le remettre face au mien, m'embrassant profondément tandis que ses doigts glissaient et plongeaient entre mes lèvres. Mes mains se soulevèrent et aggripèrent sa chemise, le tirant vers moi et levant les hanches, ce qui provoqua à son doigt d'entrer en moi.

- Putain, siffla-t-il contre ma bouche et poussant son bassin contre mon côté.

Je gémis un peu trop fort, tandis qu'il faisait des va-et-vient en moi avec son doigt, doucement et me taquinant, testant mes limites avant d'en insérer un second. Et alors que son pouce faisait de circulaires et fermes mouvements sur mon clitoris, la putain de porte s'ouvrit.

- Levez-vous, connards, gronda Emmett. Nous sortons manger - Bordel de merde.

Edward retira sa main et je criai, jetant les couvertures sur moi et me cachant sous celles-ci.

- Putain, Em. Fous le camp d'ici ! cria Edward et jetant quelque chose à la porte. Ce qui fit un bruit sourd contre le mur avant de s'écraser au sol.

Emmett ricana, faisant quelques remarques désobligeantes sur Edward tirant un coup et je voulus mourir. La première fois que quelque chose de magnifique arrivait entre moi et Edward, et nous nous faisions prendre. On pourrait penser qu'en sortant avec un homme plus âgé ce genre de conneries n'arriveraient pas. Je me sentis comme une putain d'adolescente à ce moment-là, se faisant prendre par ses parents alors qu'elle se fait doigter par son petit-ami.

_Pouah ! Tuez-moi. _

Edward se glissa sous les couvertures et passa ses bras autour de moi. Sa chaleur était réconfortante, mais je ne pouvais enlever de mon esprit l'image de le tête d'Emmett quand il avait vu ce qu'Edward et moi faisions.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, m'embrassant l'épaule. Je vais mettre une putain de serrure sur cette porte aussi vite que possible. Je te le promets.

Je secouai la tête, toujours mortifiée par l'expérience.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer.

- Je suis désolé, bébé. Cette connerie est entièrement de ma putain de faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû commençer à faire quelque chose comme ça.

- Non, dis-je, attrapant sa main et l'embrassant et l'insérant sous mon menton. Nous avons juste besoin de mettre une serrure à cette porte... ou au moins dégager Emmett de l'appartement. Quel connard inconsidéré ne frappe pas d'abord ?

- Je pourrais le tuer, si tu veux ?

- Non, ce n'est pas nécessaire, rigolais-je. Ca te prendrait trop de temps de trouver un nouveau meilleur ami.

- C'est exacte, dit-il, me serrant davantage et m'embrassant la nuque. Mais je crois que je lui ai déjà trouvé un remplacant.

* * *

Note de **Krazyk85** : A bientôt les filles, peut-être qu'à ce moment-là Edward aura installer une serrure. Ou peut-être appris à Emmett à frapper avant d'entrer, et je ne doute pas qu'il aura appris la leçon. Cependant, pauvre Bella qui n'aura jamais eu sa fin... *smack*

Note de **Lijuma** : J'espère que vous avez bien chaud et que vous avez bien profiter de ce chapitre ;) Et il y a quelques semaines on m'avait posé la question de savoir si je m'inspirais de _50 Shades of Grey _en traduisant, eh bien je peux désormais dire que oui puisque je suis en train de le lire :)

* * *

**Bella est partie de chez elle à cause de Phil ?** (keris)

Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise :D Et oui, Bella est en quelque sorte partie à cause de Phil. Apparemment il la tripotait et sa mère ne faisait rien pour empêcher ça, mais on devrait les rencontrer un peu plus tard dans la fiction :)

**Maryfanfictions** : Tu m'as bien donné envie de regarder _Tueurs Nés_, il faudra que je me laisse un petit moment de libre pour le regarder :)

**lamue12** : Oulahlah j'aime ton idée de le rendre jaloux ! Mais le pauvre gars se serrait retrouver avec une balle entre les deux yeux ;)


End file.
